Entre amour et amitié
by Leonie45
Summary: Sisyphe a prêté serment. Mais jamais il n'aurait pû envisager les conséquences de cet engagement...
1. Chapter 1

Jamais depuis qu'il n'était entré dans l'ordre, le soleil n'avait été aussi éclatant. A la fois fier et anxieux, Sisyphe s'avançait, empruntant d'un pas assuré le chemin du palais. Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à en distinguer les colonnes que son cœur se mit à cogner. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? A vrai dire il n'en savait rien mais l'atmosphère était remplie d'incertitudes. L'angoisse se mêlait à l'espoir et il eut l'étrange sensation que ce jour allait changer sa vie.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'esplanade de marbre, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le visage de pierre d'Athéna qui dépassait de quelques mètres le toit d'ardoises de la maison du Pope. De là où il se tenait, il ne put distinguer que les traits sculptés et le casque bien fait mais cette vision rapide lui donna le courage d'avancer. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du trône où Sage l'attendait. Le chevalier s'agenouilla face à l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

- En effet… Comment te portes-tu ?

Surpris par la question, Sisyphe ne répondit pas.

- Allons ! Il est normal que je m'assure du bien être de mes troupes…

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre grand Pope !

- C'est pourtant simple. Je t'ai choisi pour accomplir une mission d'importance …

Le cœur du Sagittaire s'emballa.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- Cela doit rester secret… Je te demande d'aller chercher notre déesse en Italie

- En Italie ? Mais… N'aurait-elle pas dû naître ici même, en Grèce ?

- Si fait ! Mais le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement et peut être que ce n'est pas un hasard… J'ai consulté l'Oracle hier dans la nuit et les étoiles sont formelles : c'est là qu'il faut chercher

- Bien. Dans ce cas je remplirais cette mission avec zèle, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Mais…

- Eh bien ? Que crains-tu ?

- Suis-je réellement digne d'un tel honneur ? Comment la reconnaîtrais-je ?

- Tu sauras dans ton cœur… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Et ne te sous-estime pas… Tu es celui qui mérite le plus de la ramener !

Le jeune grec sentit au fond de lui une sensation d'apaisement, comme s'il avait attendu cet instant des années durant. Les paroles de Sage l'avaient rassuré.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Dès que possible ! Les forces du mal n'attendront pas … Je crains qu'une nouvelle guerre s'annonce

Sans attendre, le chevalier du Sagittaire se releva et salua son hôte avant de rejoindre la neuvième maison. Il partirait sur l'heure…

Ooo Environs de Vérone. Italie ooO

- Attends-moi ! Tu vas trop vite !

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un effort ! C'est toi qui as voulu faire la course !

Au cœur d'une prairie verdoyante, deux enfants s'amusaient à se poursuivre en riant aux éclats. La jeune fille âgée d'une dizaine d'années fronçait les sourcils, tentant de rattraper un garnement brun aux mèches ébouriffées qui faisait des signes pour l'encourager. Après quelques minutes, leurs souffles se firent courts et ils durent stopper leur cavalcade.

- Mon Dieu, je suis épuisée ! Quelle idée d'aller si vite ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Petite nature va ! Regarde ! La rivière est à deux pas… Alone doit nous y attendre. Vient !

Ils atteignirent la rive à l'heure où le jour déclinait, épuisés mais ravis. La jeune fille tira le petit brun par le bras et ils rejoignirent leur ami, jeune garçon pâle et effacé dont la chevelure blonde ressemblait aux blés en été.

- Grand frère!

- Ah! Tenma… Sasha… Vous semblez épuisés !

- Tu peux parler ! Ta sœur a voulu jouer et elle a perdu !

- Menteur !

- Ah ! Ah ! Allons Sasha… Savoir reconnaître sa défaite fait partie de la vie… C'est un apprentissage difficile mais salutaire !

Et il souligna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

- Nous avons fait la course et Tenma a gagné. Je suis déçue…

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais de beau ?

- Une nouvelle peinture… Ce lieu est calme et paisible. J'aime sentir la caresse du vent sur ma peau. C'est apaisant

- C'est magnifique…

- Grand frère tu es un véritable artiste ! Je souhaite qu'un jour tes œuvres soient connues dans le monde entier !

Le soleil commençait à rougeoyer, annonciateur d'un crépuscule sans fin. Alone était songeur. Pendant qu'il rassemblait pinceaux et tubes de couleur, son regard se posa distraitement sur la ligne d'horizon. Bizarrement, il avait froid…

- La nuit sera bientôt là, nous devrions rentrer…

- Sasha a raison. Alone ? Tu es prêt ?

- Oui… C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Les trois compères parlèrent longtemps, marchant tranquillement jusqu'au village, s'arrêtant ici et là pour ramasser des fleurs ou savourer des baies sauvages. Alone observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil avec indulgence. Elle était déjà très mûre pour son âge et la présence de Tenma à ses côtés le rassurait. S'ils n'avaient pas été si jeunes, il aurait juré que son ami éprouvait des sentiments pour elle mais c'était stupide : ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

- Grand frère ?

- ?

- Tenma dit qu'il y aura une éclipse de lune cette nuit. J'ai décidé de rester éveillée pour voir ça. Tu voudras la voir avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je sais que tu adores les étoiles mais tu risques d'attraper froid… Et puis les éclipses sont un mauvais présage

La jeune fille fit la moue. Tenma les observa tour à tour et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Allons, ne t'en fait pas. Si tu tiens vraiment à voir cette éclipse je resterai avec toi. Si Alone refuse ce sera tant pis pour lui !

Et il rendit le clin d'œil à son ami.

- Décidément Tenma tu m'impressionneras toujours !

- Pendant ce temps -

Sisyphe filait comme le vent. L'énergie puissante qui vibrait en lui, lui permettait de parcourir des distances phénoménales à la vitesse de la lumière. Il voyait défiler sous ses pieds des paysages tous plus différents les uns que les autres, montagnes verdoyantes et canyons arides mêlés. Pourtant ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers elle.

_- Athéna... _

A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant ? Aurait-elle peur ? Comprendrait-elle l'enjeu de sa mission ? Sage ne lui avait même pas indiqué son âge. D'un autre côté, le Pope connaissait la sensibilité du neuvième gardien. Il avait peut-être tût ces détails pour qu'il reste serein.

Laissant là ses alarmes, il décida de faire une halte pour souffler. Sisyphe choisit un bosquet situé près d'un petit cours d'eau à deux pas d'un verger. Pas de risque qu'il se fasse remarquer. De toute façon il ne comptait pas s'attarder plus de deux ou trois heures. A peine le temps de manger un morceau et de somnoler. Songeur, il posa à terre l'urne d'or qui reposait auparavant sur son dos et s'agenouilla près de l'onde pour se désaltérer. Il s'aspergea le visage et soupira de satisfaction. Le soleil avait cogné toute la journée et la venue de Phoebe serait un véritable soulagement. Une fois rafraîchit, il emprunta le sentier menant au verger tout proche. Les fruits étaient mûrs et il en profita, croquant dans une poire juteuse à souhait.

Alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de la main, un chant magnifique attira son attention. La voix était douce et cristalline…

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

Il se laissa guider, oubliant toute prudence et suivit ce chant agréable jusqu'à-ce que ses pas le mènent près d'une petite ville nichée au cœur d'une vallée. Comment une voix si pure pouvait-elle résonner si loin ?

_- Etrange… _

IOI**Vérone**IOI

Sasha avait fini par échapper à la surveillance de son frère et s'était hissée tant bien que mal sur le toit de la petite maison qui leur servait de refuge. Ils ne vivaient pas seuls dans cet endroit. D'autres enfants partageaient leur quotidien, si bien qu'ils constituaient à eux seuls un orphelinat miniature. Elle faisait partie des plus âgés et faisait figure, avec Alone et Tenma, de guide tant spirituel qu'affectif. Certains l'appelaient même « petite maman »… Mais alors qu'elle se tenait là, bien droite sous les étoiles, une angoisse lancinante étreignit son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et le silence de la nuit ne lui était pas d'un grand réconfort. Alors pour faire passer sa mélancolie, elle se mit à fredonner.

_- Win daïn. A lotiqua. En vaïturi Si Lo Ta… Thin taï. A loluca. En dagu Aa Se Leyn… _

Inspirant profondément, elle huma l'odeur toute particulière de la nuit. Les effluves d'humus et de terre humide embaumaient la vallée. L'atmosphère était fraîche et elle ferma les yeux, ses pensées dérivant par-delà les univers au fil des notes échappées de sa bouche. C'est alors qu'un éclair rapide fila comme un météore, illuminant la vallée. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

- Aah !

C'est cet instant que choisit Tenma pour ouvrir la trappe du grenier et la rejoindre sur le toit.

- Sasha ? Tu es là ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu m'attendrais pour grimper ! Tu aurais pu te briser les os ! Et si tu étais tombée ? Imagine ce que ton frère aurait…

Mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'air figé de son amie, les mots moururent avant d'avoir été prononcés. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte, signe d'étonnement. Inquiet, il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Sasha ?...

- …

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… J'ai cru voir une étoile filante. Ce n'est rien…

- …

- Mon frère ne vient pas ?

- Non… J'ai tenté de le convaincre mais il a préféré rester avec les plus jeunes. Il leur raconte l'histoire du marchand de sommeil…

Sasha sourit tristement. Alone avait changé. Une profonde tristesse s'était emparée de lui … Elle soupira. Tenma prit conscience de son inquiétude et tenta de la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il est un peu fragile et il fait frais ce soir…

Alors que Sasha s'apprêtait à répliquer, une vague de chaleur s'imposa.

- Tu as senti ?

- Oui ! La température a augmenté d'un coup !

- …

En une fraction de seconde, Sasha se retourna et se précipita vers la trappe pour redescendre. Tenma tenta de la rattraper mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Poursuivant sa course, elle alerta sans le vouloir son frère qui entendit le bruit de ses pas pressés dans le couloir de la petite maison.

- Sasha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Alertés, les enfants s'agitèrent à leur tour mais Alone parvînt à les calmer.

- Restez ici ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Tenma surgit en trombe dans la cour mais il n'y avait plus personne. Paniqué, il appela la jeune fille, les mains en porte-voix.

- Sasha! Sashaaaaaa!

- Tenma!

- Alone? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu vas attraper mal !

- J'ai entendu Sasha ! Où est-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Elle fixait les étoiles… On parlait, la température a grimpé d'un coup et elle est partie !

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut la retrouver !

Non loin de là

Sisyphe n'entendait plus rien. La voix s'était évanouie comme un songe, le laissant seul et étrangement désœuvré. Il n'avait pris garde aux kilomètres parcourus et ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un bosquet. Les lumières fragiles de Vérone suffisaient à peine à éclairer le val. Par chance, la lune auparavant voilée par quelques nuages importuns, apparue. C'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Elle avançait d'un air pressé, scrutant l'espace avec attention et il sentit une puissante énergie pénétrer l'espace. Il hésita… Puis finit par se décider. Il fit un pas, se dévoilant sous la lumière de l'astre. Sasha s'arrêta net.

- Qui est là ?

- N'ayez pas peur… Je ne vous veux aucun mal

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle recula lorsqu'elle le vit s'agenouiller respectueusement.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous présente mes hommages, déesse Athéna

- Athéna ?

- Je m'appelle Sisyphe, je viens de Grèce et je suis là pour vous protéger. Je dois vous ramener au Sanctuaire

- Me… Me ramener ? Mais je suis chez moi ici !

- Princesse…

- Je ne comprends pas !

C'est alors que Tenma surgit de derrière les fourrés. D'un bon, il s'interposa.

- Eeh ! T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Sisyphe se releva et le fixa avec assurance.

- Aucun mal. Tu as ma promesse qu'il ne lui arrivera rien !

Tenma fit néanmoins signe à son amie de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle je vois … Mais tu ignores qui est ton amie

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- …

Ignorant la question, Sisyphe s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune fille.

- Je vous en prie… Vous devez m'accompagner

Il tendit la main. Sasha l'observa longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sentait que l'instant était essentiel. Etait-ce la présence de cet homme qu'elle avait perçu quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'elle observait les étoiles ? Sisyphe se concentra, cherchant à lui transmettre sa cosmo énergie. Peut-être y serait-elle réceptive même sans avoir conscience de sa véritable identité. Il ferma les yeux et la visualisa au cœur d'une galaxie. Rapidement, des paillettes d'or s'imposèrent, envahissant l'espace tel un flot ardent. Troublée, Sasha rouvrit les yeux.

- Aah !

- Sasha ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle… Ça ne va pas ?

Tenma la saisit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

- Sasha ! Répond moi !

- …

Sisyphe reprit ses esprits. Ce qu'il venait de voir confirmait ses attentes. Sage ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant en Italie. Cette jeune fille était bel et bien la réincarnation d'Athéna mais elle n'avait pas encore conscience de son potentiel. Quelque chose en elle l'attendrit plus que de raison.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas censé faire preuve de faiblesse… Ni me laisser émouvoir… Je dois remplir cette mission coûte que coûte et la ramener en Grèce ! _

Il ne souhaitait pas la contraindre mais il fallait faire vite. Le temps leur était compté.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude mais vous devez savoir que si vous refusez, ce monde court à sa perte

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer maintenant… Le mieux serait que vous acceptiez de me suivre. Une fois au Sanctuaire vous pourrez rencontrer le Pope

- En quoi cela m'aiderait-il à comprendre ?

- Il est votre représentant direct et par conséquent c'est à lui que revient l'honneur de vous informer de ce qui nous attend

- Ce qui nous attend ? Vos paroles sont sombres. Pourquoi suivrais-je cette voie alors qu'ici tout n'est que soleil et amitié ?

Sisyphe était à court d'arguments mais il plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'elle y vit acheva de la convaincre. Méfiant, Tenma tenta de la raisonner.

- Sasha ! N'écoute pas ce que cet homme te raconte. Ce sont des mensonges ! J'ignore pourquoi il veut t'emmener mais tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille alors filons !

- …

- Pense à Alone !

- Mon frère…

Que penserait-il si elle acceptait de suivre cet homme ? La chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur lui recommandait d'écouter son instinct et d'accepter. Elle avait toujours été sensible aux malheurs des autres et savait inconsciemment qu'un enjeu de taille se cachait derrière la requête du grec. D'un autre côté, son cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus les revoir. Que faire ? Alone choisit précisément cet instant pour se manifester. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence, la lune se voilât.

- Regardez ! C'est l'éclipse !

Sisyphe avisa l'astre qui disparaissait progressivement, les plongeant dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Son regard se posa dans la foulée sur la silhouette chétive du frère de Sasha.

_- Qui est ce garçon ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en sa présence. Il se dégage de lui une tristesse et un vide infinis… _

Alone cherchait sa sœur du regard. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il se précipita vers elle et l'étreignit avec force, anxieux.

- Sasha ! J'étais inquiet ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien…

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Il s'appelle Sisyphe…

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina.

- Sisyphe… Et tu approuves ?

- Je…

- Tu souhaites le suivre ? Réellement ?

Sasha fixa son frère avec effroi. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il n'avait pas suivi la conversation ! De plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme ça. Mal à l'aise, sa réaction la perturba. D'habitude il s'inquiétait de tout et de rien… Sensible au possible, il aurait probablement exprimé sa désapprobation avant d'éconduire l'importun et de la ramener chez eux. Il n'en fit rien !

- Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que ?

- Mais enfin Alone, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je refuse qu'elle parte sans savoir ce qui l'attend là-bas !

- Ca suffit Tenma !

Interloqué, le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais…

- Sasha est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire. Lorsque j'observe cette éclipse de lune et ce ciel infini je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'humanité est une chose bien fragile au sein de laquelle chacun est libre de faire ses choix. Nous savions que tôt ou tard notre sœur et amie élargirait son horizon. Aimer ne veut pas dire retenir égoïstement… Libre à toi de la suivre Tenma… Mais je me garderai bien de m'opposer à ce départ ou de donner mon avis

- Mais enfin je ne te comprends pas !

- …

- Tenma ! Alone a raison… C'est un choix que je dois faire seule…

Tenma s'avança vers Sisyphe, l'air farouche.

- Je vous préviens… S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je ne réponds de rien !

- Je ne peux te l'assurer à cent pour cent, néanmoins… Considère que ma vie lui est acquise et que je jure de la protéger !

Le coup de poing fusa, vif mais prévisible. Le chevalier ne fit rien pour l'esquiver, conscient des sentiments agités animant le petit brun.

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? De quoi as-tu réellement peur jeune Tenma ?

Voyant que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était en aucun cas déstabilisé, il recula.

- Je…

- Si tu souhaites revoir ton amie… Alors je t'attends au Sanctuaire !

- …

- Tu doutes encore de mes intentions ?

Tenma plongea son regard dans celui du grec. Intimidé, il se laissa néanmoins happer jusqu'à percevoir le fonds de son âme. Des étoiles… Il y vit des milliers d'étoiles.

- Si c'est la volonté de Sasha…

- …

- J'accepte qu'elle parte…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- J'ai lu dans vos yeux…

Sisyphe ne répondit pas. Ce garçon était perspicace…

Sasha était restée silencieuse, un peu morose après la réaction de son frère. Lorsque Tenma avait levé la main et frappé Sisyphe, son cœur avait étrangement fait un bond. Alors qu'elle aurait dû approuver, ce geste l'avait contrarié. Finalement, elle songea au chevalier. C'était une personne de confiance… Il fallait suivre son instinct. Elle le regarda. Il était grand, beau et dégageait un sentiment de protection semblable à nul autre. Elle s'approcha et prit sa main. Légèrement surprit, Sisyphe la regarda.

- Je viens avec vous…

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et accentua la pression de sa main sur la sienne. Puis s'adressant à Tenma :

- Tout ira bien. Je te le promets !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tenma … Je suis certaine de faire le bon choix

- …

- Alone !

Son frère se tenait à distance, comme déjà détaché d'elle et de leur passé. Le dos tourné pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il se contenta de murmurer :

- Soit prudente chère sœur… Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain !

- …

- Il faut partir maintenant !

Ils s'éloignèrent en silence alors que l'éclipse prenait fin, rendant la nuit progressivement plus douce… Quelque part dans son cœur, Tenma saignait…

Domaine sacré

Sasha suivait Sisyphe d'un pas lent, un peu fatiguée par leur périple. Le chevalier n'avait cessé de la tenir par la main et cette présence lui était d'un grand réconfort. De temps à autre, ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause et elle en profitait pour apprendre à mieux le connaître, car au fond… il l'intriguait. De son côté le chevalier semblait plus détendu, ce qui allégeait l'atmosphère.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes grec ? Quel est ce lieu dont vous parliez hier soir ?

- Le Sanctuaire… Il s'agit de votre royaume. Le lieu consacré à votre personne. Un havre de paix et d'amour où chaque âme est sûre de trouver un abri. Mais la vie y est rude…

- Un lieu aussi paisible serait inhospitalier ?

- Pas exactement… Mais le Sanctuaire est aussi un immense centre d'entraînement destiné à la formation de vos chevaliers…

- Mes chevaliers ? Mais je ne suis pas…

- Assez parlé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous serons bientôt arrivés et vous obtiendrez toutes les réponses à vos questions

- …

- Ne soyez pas déçue. Vous verrez… La Grèce est un pays magnifique !

- Mais c'est à plusieurs jours de marche ! Voir plus !

- En effet…

- …

- Craignez-vous les courants d'air ?

- Les courants d'air ?

- Nous irons plus vite si je me sers de ma cosmo énergie… Venez !

Et sous les yeux brillants de la jeune fille, Sisyphe se délesta de l'urne d'or qu'il portait depuis le début.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une urne sacrée… Elle contient l'armure du Sagittaire…

- Une armure ?

- Oui… Elle m'appartient depuis le jour où j'ai vaincu mon adversaire en combat singulier. Elle symbolise mon rang de chevalier

- …

L'urne s'ouvrit lorsque Sisyphe fit pulser son cosmos, une aura dorée l'entourant majestueusement, alors que Sasha reculait. Malgré l'éblouissement momentané causé par ce puissant dégagement d'énergie, elle distingua un corps équin et un torse d'homme tendu, brandissant une flèche de feu pointée vers l'horizon. A peine cet homme de feu et d'or explosa-t-il en particules de lumière qu'elle vit le corps de son protecteur recouvert par des plaques de métal ciselé, toutes conçues de manière à s'emboîter parfaitement et à souligner la plastique avantageuse du chevalier. Aucun mot n'était approprié pour définir ce que Sasha ressentit à cet instant précis si ce n'est une profonde fierté et beaucoup d'émotion.

Une fois revêtu de cette armure aux aspects de conte de fées, il se tourna vers elle et tendit la main.

- Vous venez ?

Troublée, elle hésita.

- Nous allons utiliser l'espace pour gagner du temps !

- …

Elle saisit la main tendue et contre toute attente, il s'agenouilla pour demander :

- Avec votre accord …

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle finit par réaliser et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il se releva, se baissa légèrement et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant sans effort. L'armure, mue par une volonté propre, déploya ses ailes et ils filèrent plus vite que le vent. A mesure qu'ils s'élevaient dans les nuages, Sasha rouvrit progressivement les yeux. Le paysage sous leurs pieds était brouillé, tant leur vitesse dépassait l'imagination. Un sentiment de plénitude et de liberté l'envahit. Combien de temps voyagèrent-ils ? Elle l'ignorait…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le sentiment d'apesanteur avait disparu. Quelque chose de moelleux s'étendait sous son petit corps lourd de fatigue et elle réalisa qu'elle était étendue sur un lit. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui permit de distinguer des métopes et linteaux sculptés, la naissance de longs voiles immaculés et quelques bougeoirs. Visiblement il faisait nuit. Le calme était impressionnant… voir inquiétant.

Sa première pensée fut pour Sisyphe. Où était t-il ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait amenée ici ? Et puis d'abord où était-elle ? Elle se leva et constata que sa robe de jeune fille avait été remplacée par une tunique blanche, simple mais parfaitement taillée. Elle évolua au cœur de la pièce et fut stupéfaite d'en constater l'austérité. Les murs étaient vierges de tout cadre ou ornement, la lumière était faible et seuls quelques meubles en bois d'olivier constituaient l'ordinaire. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, la voix d'une femme résonna.

- Vous êtes réveillée…

Sasha sursauta. Visiblement cette personne était là depuis le début.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Cléo. Je suis à votre service

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Vous êtes chez vous… Au Sanctuaire. Dans vos appartements

- Qui m'a amené ici ?

- Le chevalier Sisyphe du Sagittaire

- A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Non… Si ce n'est que vous étiez épuisée et qu'il me fallait veiller sur vous

- Menez-moi à lui !

- Je regrette Altesse… C'est impossible. Le Pope passera vous voir demain lorsque vous serez prête à le recevoir

- Mais…

- Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs… Je vais vous chercher de quoi manger

Et elle repartit sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer. Sasha se sentit étrangement seule… Elle aurait voulu sortir… Poser des questions… Découvrir son domaine et revoir Sisyphe mais c'était impossible. Impossible ? … Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser aller. Refusant de capituler, elle décida de braver l'interdit. Après tout, si ce que le chevalier avait dit était vrai… Elle serait maîtresse en son royaume !

Lorsque la servante revînt, Sasha avait disparu.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Quelqu'un !


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient cherché partout mais sans succès. Aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Clio était revenue s'enquérir de la santé de la déesse, le plateau chargé de nourriture qu'elle portait lui avait échappé, s'écrasant à terre avec fracas. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle s'était élancée à travers les corridors en quête du maître des lieux.

Alerté par les gardes, le Pope quitta ses lectures pour rejoindre la salle adjacente, intrigué par l'affolement évident de la jeune fille.

- Grand Pope!

- Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il?

- La princesse a disparue!

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais où?

- Hélas non…

- Tu étais chargée de veiller sur elle...

Timide, Clio s'avança l'air penaud.

- J'ai manqué de vigilance. Elle voulait sortir et je lui ai dit qu'elle devait attendre de vous voir. Comme elle semblait à bout de force, je suis sortie chercher de quoi dîner.

- Et ?...

- Quand je suis revenue elle n'était plus là …

- Je ne vois qu'une seule explication !

_**Quelque part dans le Sanctuaire**_

Sasha tentait d'avancer pieds nus sans se blesser. Le petit escalier de pierre qu'elle venait d'emprunter épousait le flanc d'une montagne aux pentes abruptes et tout était calme. L'air était doux malgré la nuit. Une fois sortie de la chambre, elle avait pris soin de longer le corridor en rasant les colonnes de façon à ne pas se faire repérer. Ayant traversé des salles imposantes aux tentures cramoisies, elle s'était échappée par une petite porte dissimulée dans la roche. Comment avait-elle su qu'il fallait passer par là ? Elle l'ignorait mais faisait confiance à son instinct.

Elle leva les yeux et le ciel lui semblât plus brillant qu'en Italie. Une pensée conjointe pour Tenma et son frère lui rappela la douleur de la séparation et son cœur se serra. Elle secoua la tête et s'efforça de ne plus y penser… Il fallait aller de l'avant et découvrir la vraie nature de sa mission.

Ses pas la conduisirent près d'un bel édifice en marbre. Curieuse, elle s'y aventura. Derrière la lourde porte en bois, elle découvrit une fabuleuse bibliothèque. S'allongeant tel un serpent le long des murs, une série d'étagères s'imposât, ornée de lambris et tablettes en bois d'olivier. Elle écarquilla les yeux, fascinée.

L'endroit contenait aussi bien des rouleaux de parchemins que des livres reliés, tous parfaitement conservés. L'école de l'orphelinat n'en possédait pas de semblables… Elle s'avança et prit un tome au hasard. Avisant une table posée dans un coin, elle s'installa et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage avec intérêt. Alors qu'elle se perdait quelque part entre un paragraphe sur l'alchimie et Aristote, un bruit inattendu la fit sursauter.

- Que faites-vous là?

Le livre lui échappa mais avant qu'il n'ait touché terre, une main agile le rattrapa. La tunique virevolta. Un homme doté d'une certaine prestance lui fit face en une révérence courtoise. Il portait une armure aussi belle que celle qui avait recouvert le corps de Sisyphe la veille et elle se sentit tout à coup bien petite.

- Oh! Pardon! Je suis désolée!

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la fixa d'un air étonné. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Lui avait-il fait peur ?

- Inutile... Vous êtes chez vous. Je m'étonnais seulement de vous voir en pleine nuit...

- Vous me connaissez?

- Votre cosmos ne trompe pas. Je suppose que le Pope vous cherche!

Et elle se rappela les paroles de la servante. Aurait-elle commit un impaire ?

- En fait... Je cherchais Sisyphe...

- Il n'est pas ici. Chaque chevalier possède sa propre maison. D'ailleurs je manque à tous mes devoirs. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Dégel, chevalier du Verseau et accessoirement votre onzième gardien.

Il s'empara de la petite main pour y déposer un baiser. Les joues de Sasha prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il ne la dénoncerait pas… Il semblait posé et plein de sagesse.

- Merci. Tout est allé si vite... Je ne voudrais pas vous causer du tort mais j'ignore comment retourner d'où je viens.

Quelque chose intrigua Dégel. Elle était censée représenter la déesse de la guerre et pourtant … Une peur panique émanait de ce petit corps fragile. La peine se mêla à ce qu'il ressentit et il comprit qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter.

- Dans ce cas je vous raccompagne...

- Un instant Dégel!

La voix qui avait fait irruption était profonde et ferme. Le maître absolu du Sanctuaire fit son apparition.

- Grand Pope?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe…

Sasha recula, impressionnée par la tenue ornée de pierreries et le casque doré. Sage n'avait pas l'intention de l'effrayer mais il fallait rappeler les règles et éviter que sa protégée ne se promène sans protection.

- Déesse Athéna… Si j'ai donné l'ordre que l'on vous garde en sécurité dans vos appartements c'est uniquement pour votre confort personnel. Le voyage de retour depuis l'Italie vous a littéralement épuisée. Vous aviez besoin de repos. Je vous aurais volontiers présenté le domaine au lever du jour mais il semblerait que votre impatience ait eu raison de mon projet!

- Je…

Dégel intervînt.

- Altesse, je pense que la princesse est un peu perturbée. Elle souhaiterait voir Sisyphe.

- A cette heure ? Ce ne serait pas raisonnable!

- Pas raisonnable?

- Vos chevaliers viendront vous saluer demain dans la matinée… En attendant je vous implore de prendre du repos.

Sasha était coincée. Un peu déçue, elle acquiesça en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Obéir ou risquer de se perdre dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas… A choisir elle préférait encore patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

- Je suis désolée…

Voyant qu'elle avait compris la leçon, le Pope salua Dégel d'un signe de tête et raccompagna la jeune fille en lui engageant le pas dans un geste paternel.

**Le lendemain**__

La lumière du jour pointa son nez, progressant lentement avant d'illuminer pleinement le domaine, inondant de ses rayons le marbre des temples. Sasha s'était éveillée avec une étrange sensation d'apaisement, comme si elle s'était assoupie pour la première fois. L'air semblait plus frais et aucun bruit ne vînt troubler le calme de la chambre. Elle se leva pour rejoindre le petit balcon qu'elle aperçut dans l'angle de la pièce et qu'elle avait ignoré la veille. Se penchant par-dessus le muret de pierre, elle embrassa du regard une série de bâtiments s'étendant à perte de vue au cœur d'une envolée de marches qui lui semblât interminable. La lumière du soleil semblait parcourir les degrés un à un, animée d'une volonté propre.

- C'est magnifique !

Elle prit conscience du caractère unique de cette vision matinale, privilège qui lui semblait réservé. Un éclat de lumière plus vif que les autres traversa brusquement l'embrasure, troublant sa vue et l'obligeant à reculer à l'intérieur. Lorsque l'effet se fut dissipé, elle retourna s'installer sous les draps pour patienter. Alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers l'Italie, Clio frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie de la trouver là.

- Déesse Athéna… Heureuse de constater que vous n'avez pas pris la fuite !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, espérant la faire rire mais sa bonne humeur s'évanouît lorsqu'elle constata que sa blague n'avait pas fait mouche.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Le bain vous attend.

- Le bain?

- Le bain rituel… Tout à fait.

Sasha se leva et la suivit en silence. Une salle décorée de statues et de vases débordant de fleurs s'offrit à elle. Un bassin où s'écoulait une source chaude s'étendait à ses pieds, orné de mosaïques et de conduits de cuivre en forme de têtes de lions. Des linges immaculés pendaient tout autour, garantissant confort et intimité. Clio tapa dans ses mains et trois jeunes filles apparurent, vêtues de tuniques blanches, les cheveux retenus par des rubans.

- Je vous présente Mélia, Carène et Sofia. Demandez et vous serez exaucée. Elles sont là pour vous servir…

L'une d'entre elles s'avança et dégrafa les épingles qui retenaient sa chemise de nuit. Une autre prépara serviettes et onguents pendant que sa collègue saisissait la main de Sasha pour la conduire dans le bassin.

- Prenez garde à la marche …

L'italienne n'était pas habituée à tant d'égards et ce cinéma la mit mal à l'aise. Pourtant, désireuse de se comporter convenablement et soucieuse de ne pas blesser ces jeunes filles qui s'efforçaient de la combler, elle se contenta de sourire timidement et s'exécuta. Elle s'immergea jusqu'à la taille et l'on fit couler sur elle l'eau contenue dans une cruche d'argent, emplie de parfums délicieux. La sensation était divine et elle ferma les yeux. Ses muscles se relâchèrent.

Une fois les ablutions terminées, elle sortit de l'eau et les jeunes femmes l'enroulèrent dans un drap de coton. Saisissant robe, brosse à cheveux, boîte à bijoux et sandales de cuir, elles la vêtirent en quelques minutes et l'invitèrent à se contempler dans le miroir posé tout près.

- Si vous voulez vérifier …

Sasha s'avança. En voyant son reflet, son cœur fit un bond. Était-ce bien elle ? Sa chevelure parme était ornée d'une broche d'or éclatante et son cou prisonnier d'un collier confectionné dans le même métal, orné d'un rubis gros comme un petit œuf. Le tout était ciselé d'arabesques, tout comme les bracelets qui pendaient à ses poignets. Sa tunique était simple et lui arrivait aux genoux, laissant apparaître une partie de ses jambes et deux petits pieds ornés de spartiates réalisées dans le cuir le plus fin.

- Vous êtes prête. Le Pope vous attend dans la salle du trône. Je vais vous accompagner.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir faire face à tous les chevaliers?

- N'ayez crainte : vous êtes magnifique …

Peu rassurée, Sasha la suivit le cœur battant.

**)o( ****Pendant ce temps**** )o(**

- Mais que font-ils?

Tout aussi impatient que ses compagnons, El Cid trépignait, debout dans la salle d'audience du Pope. A ses côtés, Rasgado demeurait silencieux les bras croisés. Kardia parlait tout bas avec Shion et Dégel restait silencieux, égal à lui-même... Pour lui, l'arrivée de la déesse au Sanctuaire constituait un événement de taille. Ils attendaient cet instant depuis si longtemps... Ils étaient nés, s'étaient battus et avaient grandis pour ça : la protéger et veiller sur l'humanité. Et si elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait? S'ils étaient déçus? Une tape sur l'épaule le fit se retourner.

- Et bien... Tu ne sembles pas heureux du retour de notre déesse?

- Le devrais-je? Après tout nous ne serons fixés que lorsqu'elle nous aura été présentée. Qui nous dit que cette petite est bien Athéna?

Le chevalier du Bélier fronça les sourcils.

- Tu remettrais en cause la parole de notre souverain?

- Le Pope a beau être très perspicace, il n'en reste pas moins un homme avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. La menace de l'armée des ténèbres est suffisamment grande pour que je m'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

- ...

- Je ne serais entièrement convaincu que lorsque je l'aurai vu de mes propres yeux.

- En somme tu désires des preuves?

- Sentir son cosmos sera suffisant !

Shion se contenta de sourire de biais, convaincu que son compagnon d'arme voulait se montrer plus insensible qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Alors que le Pope faisait signe pour demander le silence, les battants d'une petite porte située sur le côté droit de la salle s'ouvrirent. Deux servantes impassibles s'avancèrent et derrière, Sasha, toute de blanc vêtue.

La troupe resta bouche bée. Sisyphe qui était resté un peu à l'écart, demeura les yeux clos, soucieux de découvrir la réaction des autres et de ne pas troubler leur jugement. Sage descendit les marches qui conduisaient à son trône et accueillit chaleureusement la nouvelle venue.

- Princesse Athéna... Soyez la bienvenue au Sanctuaire. Laissez-moi vous présenter vos douze chevaliers.

Il l'invitât à le suivre pour faire la revue des troupes. La petite s'approcha, maladroite à cause des sandales qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter et se contenta de lever de grands yeux curieux sur chacun des hommes qu'on lui présentait. Par respect, ils conservaient le regard légèrement baissé...

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter tout d'abord le chevalier du Bélier : Shion. Il s'agit de votre premier gardien.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et présenta ses hommages. Sasha le regarda longuement. Il était grand et tout son être transpirait la sagesse. Cette sensation la saisit comme un coup de fouet. Quel était ce sentiment? Pouvait-elle ressentir ce que cet homme avait en lui? Les deux points présents sur son front l'intriguèrent. Elle se promit de lui en demander la signification dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

- Voici maintenant le chevalier d'or du Taureau : Rasgado, votre second gardien. Vous constaterez que sa force est colossale. Vous ne pourrez pas rêver meilleur professeur pour ce qui est de l'art du combat...

Impressionnée par la taille du chevalier, Sasha frissonna. Malgré cette allure de colosse, elle décela chez lui une grande sensibilité.

- Je vous présente maintenant Deuteros des Gémeaux, troisième gardien et de loin un des hommes les plus puissants de l'ordre.

- Déesse Athéna... Je suis honoré de vous être présenté et espère que vous vous adapterez rapidement...

Ne sachant que dire, Sasha se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle ferait de son mieux... Mais serait-ce suffisant? Ils poursuivirent les présentations. A mesure que le Pope désignait les uns et les autres, elle se sentait insignifiante. Qui était -elle face à eux? Des guerriers... Des hommes forts nés pour la guerre... Que pouvait-elle leur apporter si ce n'est quelques sourires enfantins?... Sage sentit qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait attentive. Alors qu'il allait lui présenter Asmita de la Vierge, il la vit brusquement changer d'attitude et délaisser son air songeur pour arborer un sourire éclatant. Bien que demeurant têtes baissées, les guerriers identifièrent sans mal la cause de ce sourire.

- Chevalier Sisyphe !

Gêné, l'interpellé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et demeura stoïque alors qu'elle courait vers lui le cœur joyeux. Stupéfaites, les servantes qui patientaient toujours échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Chevalier Sisyphe... Je vous cherchais!

- ...

- Chevalier ?

Le neuvième gardien ne répondant toujours pas, le Pope jugea bon d'intervenir afin d'éviter à la jeune fille une honte dont elle se serait bien passée.

- Permettez-moi Princesse... Je vous présente votre neuvième gardien : Sisyphe du Sagittaire. La bienséance voulait que je vous présente d'abord les chevaliers précédents mais vous sembliez si pressée de faire connaissance avec celui-ci que je me contenterai de vous indiquer les coutumes en vigueur.

- Les... Les coutumes?

- Il est d'usage de vous présenter chacun de vos gardiens dans l'ordre ascendant qui correspond au cercle du Zodiaque... Cette coutume est une marque de respect vis à vis de l'Univers qui nous abrite et vis à vis de vos serviteurs. N'êtes-vous pas curieuse de connaître chacun d'entre eux?

Vexée de ne pas avoir obtenu un mot de la part de celui qui était venu la chercher en Italie, Sasha baissa les yeux, légèrement rougissante et se contenta de répondre quasi inaudiblement.

- Si bien entendu... Excusez-moi...

L'imper n'échappa pas au chevalier de la Vierge qui considéra rapidement la petite italienne comme indigne de son rang. Cette leçon lui serait fort instructive ... Pour qui se prenait-elle? Alpaguer ainsi un chevalier d'or comme si elle le connaissait? Ridicule! Sage termina les présentations dans un silence quasi monacal et lorsque cela fut fait, chacun fut invité à écouter quels seraient les prochains événements.

Sasha écoutât attentivement, réalisant que tout était à faire. Elle allait devoir apprendre et se plier à de nouvelles règles... Des règles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A Vérone, elle était libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait comme n'importe quelle jeune fille. Si elle souhaitait accueillir ses amis à bras ouverts elle le faisait, si elle avait besoin de chanter pour évacuer ses peurs, elle chantait... Ici tout semblait différent. Tout était austère et majestueux.

- ... Et comme je vous le rappelle, la situation est incertaine!

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et le fil de la conversation qui venait de s'engager.

- Incertaine mais pas désespérée! Tout dépendra de notre déesse et des événements à venir!

- Manigoldo à raison!

- Je propose de remettre les questions stratégiques à plus tard messieurs. La princesse a besoin de se retirer...

- Mais!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas déesse Athéna... Nous comprenons tout à fait que tout soit allé un peu trop vite. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller vous détendre et Clio vous montrera les jardins...

Une fois de plus, la situation lui échappait. On la traitait comme une enfant... Ce qu'elle était, Certes! Mais à la longue, ça devenait usant. Elle venait à peine d'arriver et autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester. Si seulement Sisyphe l'avait regardé... Lorsqu'ils avaient parlés ensemble avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et ne se souvienne de rien, elle s'était sentie profondément apaisée. En sécurité. Que signifiait cette froideur désormais?

Fatiguée par tout ce protocole et bien décidée à ne pas en rester là, Sasha s'éloigna en silence face aux regards indulgents du Pope et de ses gardiens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vérone**

Assit sur un rocher au sommet d'une des collines cernant la ville, Tenma observait l'horizon songeur. Le temps s'était écoulé très vite depuis le départ de Sasha et son absence commençait à lui peser. Quelque part il s'en voulait. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait donné son accord lorsque cet homme l'avait emmené. Aurait-il dû l'empêcher de partir ? Sans parler de l'attitude d'Alone qui l'avait clairement déçue. Au lieu de se comporter en frère aimant et de s'opposer à ce départ, il avait laissé faire… Comme si le sort de sa sœur lui était devenu totalement indifférent. Il se rappela la lueur dans son regard : sombre et mélancolique. Tout espoir semblait l'avoir quitté.

Il tenta de se ressaisir. Laissant son souffle s'accorder à celui du vent qui jouait contre ses joues, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la montagne dont les pics s'élevaient à quelques kilomètres de là.

_- Un jour moi aussi je deviendrais chevalier ! Et je te retrouverai…_

**Sanctuaire. Huit heures du matin**

- Vous êtes réveillée ?

- Mm…

Sasha ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire et la cérémonie d'intronisation, lui laissant un cuisant souvenir. Clio était toujours là, penchée sur elle avec le sourire. A force de croiser la servante et ses compagnes, la jeune déesse avait fini par s'habituer à leur présence, au point de ne bientôt plus pouvoir s'en passer. Seule compagnie féminine dans ce monde de rudesse, elle s'y était attachée comme à ses amis de l'orphelinat.

- Voulez-vous du lait au miel et des fruits frais ? Il y a des petits pains aussi… La boulangère les a livrés ce matin.

- La boulangère ?

- Le Pope ne vous l'a pas encore dit mais nous sommes approvisionnés en nourriture par le petit village de Rodario, situé aux pieds du domaine.

Sasha bondit hors de sa couche l'air enthousiaste. L'idée d'une escapade possible hors les murs lui redonna le sourire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un village tout prêt. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Au risque de vous décevoir, je crains que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Le Pope n'a pas donné son autorisation…

Sasha fronça les sourcils.

- Une fois de plus… Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Vous êtes une cible pour nos ennemis. Nous devons donc être prudents et éviter de vous laisser seule.

- Nos ennemis ?

Alors que Clio s'apprêtait à développer son propos, une voix masculine apporta la réponse à sa place, filtrant à travers la porte de la chambre.

- Nul ennemi n'osera défier la princesse sur nos terres si nous répondons à l'appel. J'en fais le serment !

- Mais ? Qui est là ?

Derrière la cloison, l'homme répondit d'un ton empreint d'impatience :

- Chevalier Kardia du Scorpion !

Depuis trois jours, le chevalier d'or avait été assigné à la garde de la princesse. Il avait perçu les inquiétudes de la jeune fille et contre toute attente, se permettait d'intervenir. Clio s'en amusa.

- La princesse n'est pas encore prête à vous recevoir. Veuillez patienter !

Sasha riait sous cape, adressant un sourire complice à la jeune grecque. Cette mimique était un code secret entre elles et indiquait que ce petit jeu leur plaisait. Derrière la porte, Kardia faisait les cent pas.

- Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui je suis chargé de vous conduire au temple de la Vierge. Le Pope a été ferme sur ce point…

A l'évocation du sixième gardien, une boule d'appréhension se forma dans la gorge de l'italienne.

_- Il avait l'air si froid le jour des présentations…_

Clio perçu immédiatement son trouble et tenta de la rassurer.

- Allons… Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.

Peu rassurer, Sasha se laissa habiller et coiffer. Clio aida sa maîtresse à ôter la chemise de nuit pour passer une toge couleur crème, ornée d'une frise antique brodée de fils d'or. Saisissant la brosse posée tout prêt, elle s'empressa de peigner ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussés et le contact du crin sur son cuir chevelu contribua à détendre la jeune fille qui se laissa aller. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, la servante fit entrer l'impatient et s'éclipsa. Kardia avança calmement.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour ma déesse…

L'expression arracha un sourire indulgent à la petite. Le jeune homme semblait toujours vouloir jouer les séducteurs, ce qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

- Chevalier du Scorpion… Je suis prête.

- Alors en route !

**Palais du Pope**

Sisyphe attendait. Sage avait du retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lorsqu'il fit enfin son entrée, ce fut pour l'accueillir dans une ambiance lourde de sens.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! J'étais plongé dans un ouvrage qui m'a appris bien des choses.

- Des choses intéressantes ?

- Disons qu'il est possible que le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit pas encore revenu à la vie… Ou du moins… Il ignore quel sombre pouvoir sommeil en lui.

- Intéressant… Nous devons rester prudents. Si Hadès s'est incarné dans un corps humain, il ne tardera pas à nous le faire savoir…

- Laissons cela pour le moment. Je voulais te parler de la princesse… Elle t'a réclamé à de nombreuses reprises. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction !

- Réaction que j'ai minimisée comme il se doit !

- Certes … L'apprentissage risque d'être difficile mais elle connaît l'objectif de sa mission.

- Vous l'en avez informé ? N'était-ce pas trop brutal ?

- Elle a passé le mois précédent en compagnie de Dégel … Je l'ai chargé de l'instruire sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du domaine. J'imagine que tu t'en es aperçu…

Sisyphe détourna le regard. Il s'était fait discret mais veillait dans l'ombre, attentif à ce que Sasha ne soit jamais menacée.

- Personne ne devait savoir qui elle était… Nous nous étions mis d'accord !

- C'est vrai. Mais elle dégage malgré elle un début de cosmos… Il était facile pour tes camarades de comprendre…

- N'est-ce pas prendre des risques inconsidérés ?

- Tu aurais préféré être le seul à te charger de son apprentissage ?

Piqué au vif, le chevalier du Sagittaire réprima un pincement au cœur.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais certains chevaliers comme Manigoldo ou El Cid ont des caractères farouches. Ils veulent des preuves et pourraient se montrer durs avec elle, voir même blessants.

Le Pope se contenta de tourner talons et de regagner ses appartements en souriant.

- Soit sans crainte. Ils veulent des preuves ? Ils en auront…

**Temple de la Vierge**

- Eh oooh ! Y-a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Pénétrant sans gêne dans la sixième maison, Kardia avait hurlé, les mains en porte-voix. Agacer l'homme le plus zen du Sanctuaire était devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris. Respectueuse, Sasha se contenta de suivre sagement le bouillant gardien. Après quelques pas, la curiosité se fit plus forte et elle risqua un conseil :

- Je crois qu'il ne vous a pas entendu…

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer !

- Je…

- Pas de ça entre nous ! Le protocole ce n'est pas mon truc !

Elle acquiesça sans savoir si c'était convenable ou non.

- Venez ! Nous allons essayer de ce côté.

Alors qu'ils évoluaient entre les colonnes du péristyle, une lueur paisible leur indiqua la route à suivre. Sasha fut stupéfaite par le dénuement extrême de la pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. Bougies et encens diffusaient en volutes de fumées claires des parfums musqués. Asmita méditait, confortablement installé en position du lotus sur un tapis de crins. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa peau laiteuse avait quelque chose de divin. Alors qu'ils avançaient, il perçu leur présence.

- Que me vaut cette bruyante visite ?

Sasha recula, stupéfaite.

- _Incroyable ! Pourtant ses yeux étaient fermés !_

Rompant la tension ambiante, Kardia lança :

- Salut l'ascète ! Toujours à méditer à ce que je vois ! Tu vas finir par te dessécher si tu ne prends pas un peu l'air ! Tu devrais prendre le soleil ! Il fait un temps magnifique !

Asmita fronça les sourcils.

- Venant de ta part je ne pouvais m'attendre à autre chose ! Je constate que tu n'es pas seul…

Toujours cachée derrière son protecteur, Sasha finit par avancer.

- Je vous salue seigneur Asmita…

- Seigneur Asmita ?

Le chevalier se leva et passa prêt d'eux nonchalamment, se dirigeant vers une bassine où il plongea les mains pour se rafraîchir. Après quelques secondes qui parurent à ses hôtes une éternité, il s'essuya d'un revers du bras et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu magnifique, presque translucides. Sasha rougit.

- Il n'y a aucun seigneur ici. J'ai consacré ma vie à Bouddha !

Kardia s'était tu. Visiblement, la petite était impressionnée.

- Ton petit manège a fait son effet ! Je crois que ma mission s'arrête ici. Plus besoin de moi ! Ne fait pas trop attention à ses manières Sasha ! Il a l'air mauvais comme ça mais il n'a jamais mangé personne ! Sur ce : au plaisir l'ami !

Et il s'éloigna, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Isolée, sentant le regard inquisiteur de la Vierge posé sur elle, Sasha n'osait bouger. Asmita soupira.

- Si vous n'osez regarder le miroir des âmes, vous ne deviendrez jamais une déesse digne de ce nom. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Elle rougi doublement.

- Je… Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

- Alors regardez-moi !

Ce qu'elle fit.

- C'est mieux… Je sens beaucoup de stress en vous. L'anxiété consomme énormément d'énergie… Cela est inutile et dangereux. Un ennemi pourrait profiter de cette faiblesse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

- Je…

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse digne de ce nom, il l'invita à le suivre pour s'installer à côté. Songeuse, elle finit par le suivre et se confier, trop heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un à qui parler. Décidément, cet homme aux allures d'ange avait l'art d'apaiser les tensions !

- Alors ? Vous ne souhaitez toujours pas répondre ?

- Et bien… Je pense à ceux que j'ai laissés en Italie.

Le regard implacable du chevalier lui indiqua qu'il ne se satisferait pas de cette réponse. Comme l'aveu ne provoquait apparemment chez lui aucune réaction, Sasha se tortilla les doigts, gênée de nouveau.

- J'ai peur de vous décevoir…

- Continuez !

- J'en ai perdu le sommeil et l'appétit. Pourtant je sais ce que l'on attend de moi. Le Pope a demandé au chevalier du Verseau de m'enseigner l'histoire du Sanctuaire…

La tension retomba d'un cran. La conversation était amorcée…

- Oui… La théorie est une chose mais la pratique en est une autre. Avec moi vous apprendrez à mieux équilibrer vos émotions afin de développer votre cosmos !

- Cosmos ?

- Appelé aussi aura, énergie, force ou fluide.

- Je comprends…

- J'en doute !

- …

Le silence revînt. Les deux se fixaient étrangement, une curieuse lueur de défit pointant dans le regard du chevalier. Sasha aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir cette maison. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas songer à se dérober. La joute était lancée !

- Dites-moi : vous avez fait forte impression le jour de votre arrivée. Pensiez-vous vous distinguer en paraissant distante et froide à la fois ?

Elle devina sans mal ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je… Le chevalier Sisyphe est la première personne à avoir réellement su me rassurer. J'étais seule et isolée. J'avais besoin de réconfort !

- Alors prenez garde ! La notion d'honneur semble vous être inconnue.

Vexée, Sasha réprima son envie de pleurer. Pourquoi se montrait-t-il si dur ?

- Puisque Sage prêtant que nous avons affaire à la véritable Athéna, j'aimerai vérifier par moi-même si ça ne vous dérange pas !

- ?

- Venez !

Elle se leva et le suivit sans discuter, anxieuse. Il l'invita à s'asseoir comme il le lui montra, jambes repliées sous elle, à même le sol.

- J'aimerai que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous tentiez de toucher votre cœur…

- Toucher mon cœur ?

- Le visualiser… Notre corps est constitué de milliards de particules d'étoiles qui ressemblent à des atomes. Bien que le créateur nous ait fait de chaires, il a fait de notre cœur le siège de l'énergie.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est là où se concentre notre fluide ?

- Oui et non… Disons que plusieurs points vitaux ont cette fonction mais le cœur est le plus puissant parce qu'il synthétise les sentiments humains. En Asie, certains guerriers appellent cela le « chi ».

- Mais comment visualiser une chose que je ne peux voir de mes propres yeux ?

- C'est là que l'esprit ou plutôt l'âme… entre en jeu. Mais elle n'est rien sans la foi. La question à se poser est : avez-vous cette foi ?

Interloquée, Sasha sentit le défi poindre dans le ton employé par le chevalier. Avait-elle la foi ? Comment le savoir ? Bien sûr qu'elle croyait en Dieu ! Mais depuis son arrivée on ne cessait de l'appeler « déesse ». Ca n'avait pas de sens !

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas un dieu…

- Personne ne peut s'en prévaloir et pourtant vous êtes la réincarnation d'un être supérieur. En ce qui me concerne, je ne considère aucun être s'il fait preuve de médiocrité ou refuse de s'élever. Bouddha est la voie que je me suis choisie. Persuadez moi que je peux croire en vous et je pourrais peut être combattre à vos côtés.

- …

- Je ressens la perplexité et la peur dans votre cœur.

Chamboulée, Sasha sentit une larme poindre au coin de son œil droit.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous toutes ces choses ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

- ?...

- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ! Je suis jeune et toute ma vie a été chamboulée depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici ! Que croyez-vous ? Que je ne suis pas courageuse ? Que parce que je suis une fille je ne suis bonne à rien ? Et bien vous vous trompez !

Et sans demander son reste, elle se leva et prit la fuite. Surprit, Asmita se contenta de sourire et fermer les yeux.

_- Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup !_

Derrière lui, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

- Alors ? Tu as sentit ?

- Ne va pas trop vite avec elle…

- Donc oui : tu as sentit !

- …

- Tu peux être fier de toi ! Il semble que dans sa colère elle ait réussi à éveiller son cosmos.

- Elle est celle que nous cherchions…

- Mais encore faible et fragile. Le Pope n'aurait peut-être pas dû t'envoyer toi !

Sisyphe s'insurgea.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être choisit !

- Oui ! Ton honneur est connu de tous ici ! Mais cette mission n'a pu te laisser indifférent. Elle se demande pourquoi on ne lui donne pas la permission de te voir.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu as lu en elle ?

- Dans son cœur ?

- …

- Oui.

**Temple du Lion**

- Dokhô ! Quelle surprise !

- Hey ! Comment va notre jeune recrue ?

- Prend garde camarade ! Je suis peut-être jeune mais je fais partie de l'ordre maintenant !

- Ca pour sûr ! Tu l'as mérité canaille !

Lança Rasgado qui les avait rejoints.

- Félicitations en tout cas ! L'armure te va comme un gant !

- Sisyphe fut un bon maître… C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit.

- Ah… Sacré Sagittaire ! Mais où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Dokhô s'avança et prit place au centre de la pièce. Le temple du Lion était resté sans propriétaire depuis la mort d'Ilias et le nouveau chevalier d'or du signe : Régulus, était un soleil rayonnant. Il y aurait des travaux à faire pour redonner au temple son lustre d'antan mais l'essentiel était de pouvoir se réunir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. L'absence de Sisyphe auprès de ce jeune homme qui fut comme son disciple étonna l'ensemble des chevaliers réunis. Il lui fallait une bonne raison pour manquer l'intronisation officielle du cinquième gardien. Comme personne ne semblait savoir, la discussion dévia sur le ton de l'expectative.

- Je le sens un peu nerveux en ce moment… Aux dernières nouvelles il se rendait chez le grand Pope.

- Vous pensez qu'il est soucieux à cause de l'arrivée de la princesse ?

- Peut être que oui… Dans tous les cas ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle !

- Avec des gaillards comme nous ! C'est sûr que c'est pas gagné !

Albafika venait de faire son entrée, suivit de Manigoldo qui jubilait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous y allons avec des pincettes… Dégel prétend qu'elle apprend vite. Et puis c'est une déesse après tout ! Petite poupée deviendra grande !

- Et petit crabe ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières ! Si ton maître t'entend, tu es bon pour les corvées !

- Mazette Alba ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a surtout besoin d'air ! Laissez là un peu respirer ! Comment étions-nous à son âge ?

- …

Le mutisme général ramena les ors sur terre.

- Des têtes brûlées, c'est vrai !

- Alors ? Vous voyez ! Nous sommes là pour la protéger. Accordons-lui un peu de temps !

**Italie**

_- Ma sœur… Tu me manques. Pourtant je sais que je ne pourrais pas te retrouver. _

Alone peignait. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal… Le bruit de l'onde toute proche acheva de noyer ses pensées. Tenma et lui se parlaient de moins en moins. Le départ de Sasha semblait avoir tout changé. L'impétueux petit brun passait des heures dans la montagne, occupé à travailler ses poings et à se muscler avec les moyens du bord : troncs d'arbres et rochers.

_- J'ignore ce que tu cherches mon ami mais une sensation étrange s'est emparé de moi. J'ai presque du mal à trouver l'inspiration. _

Il leva les yeux. Quelque chose de froid et humide emplit l'air.

_- Mauvais présage… Je me demande où tu es passé Tenma !_

**Sanctuaire**

Sasha s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Dès qu'elle avait compris que le chevalier de la Vierge ne croyait pas en elle, une colère sourde l'avait envahie, doublée d'un cuisant sentiment de honte. Honte d'être si jeune et impuissante. Pourtant, elle avait senti une inhabituelle chaleur s'emparer de son corps à l'instant où elle avait pris la fuite. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait déclenché quelque chose en elle ?

- Absurde ! Si j'étais véritablement une déesse, je ne permettrais pas que l'on me parle comme ça !

Pensive, elle finit par s'asseoir sur une colonne brisée. Elle ne prêta pas attention plus que ça à la petite voix qu'il lui sembla percevoir au loin. Elle secoua la tête, agacée par cette illusion probablement due à son trop plein d'émotions. Alors qu'elle croyait rêver, cette voix traversa de nouveau son esprit et s'imposa cette fois violemment.

_- Etre une déesse ne veut pas dire être cruelle ou inaccessible !_

Sasha sursauta.

- Qui est là ? Répondez !

_- Ne cherche pas ! Je suis présente en toi !_

- En moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce ? Arrêtez ça !

- Désolée mais je ne compte pas te laisser en paix tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à m'écouter !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Il y a des siècles tu m'as trouvé au fond des bois de l'Olympe. Tu venais de naître. Ta famille veillait possessivement sur toi mais tu étais rebelle. Ton père : Zeus, te fit poursuivre par tes frères Apollon et Hermès pour te ramener et ils me virent apparaître. _

- Une déesse ?

_- Oui : celle de la Victoire. Je voulais que nous fassions de grandes choses ensemble. Héra était jalouse de la beauté et de l'intelligence de ta mère : Métis. Mais tu avais hérité sa sagesse et sa prudence. Lorsque j'appris ta victoire face à Poséidon pour la possession de l'Attique je décidais de m'offrir à toi. _

- Je ne comprends pas !

_- Je t'offre le pouvoir de faire régner la paix en ce monde et d'exercer une justice équitable… Contrer l'hégémonie des dieux par la puissance solaire. La puissance du cœur !_

Et face à elle, apparut un sceptre d'or, incarnation matérielle de l'esprit de Nikê. Fascinée, Sasha n'osa pas approcher. Le métal scintillait avec force, formant un halo diffus autour du cercle rougeoyant.

_- Prend mon don Pallas ! Avec moi à tes côtés, personne ne te manquera plus jamais de respect. Je suis ton arme et le symbole de ton autorité ! _

Obéissante, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dangereusement, elle tendit la main. Une seconde plus tard, lumière et voix suave avaient disparues et elle tenait fermement un sceptre devenu inerte.

Au même moment, quelque part dans cette montagne où Tenma avait laissé son cœur, une nuée de corbeaux emplissait l'air de furieux croassements…


	4. Chapter 4

Sanctuaire

Il avait tout vu : la lumière d'abord… La petite ensuite. Non ! La jeune femme ! Car à cet instant, Sasha s'était muée en une toute autre personne. Ses cheveux avaient pris quelques centimètres et son visage paraissait plus mûr. Dissimulé derrière une colonne et bien qu'il s'y attendit, Sisyphe n'en revenait pas. L'esprit d'Athéna s'était enfin manifesté et semblait avoir officiellement pris place dans le corps de Sasha. Epuisée, elle s'appuya au bâton pour ne pas tomber. Sisyphe voulut se précipiter mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Derrière lui, une main posée sur son épaule, Dokhô souriait.

- Laisse. Elle doit vivre seule cet instant !

- …

Une angoisse imperceptible noua pourtant le cœur du chevalier. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de soucis ? Au-delà du simple fait d'avoir craint qu'elle ne s'effondre, une peur sous-jacente s'imposa : celle de la perdre. Sa conscience le questionna : pourquoi ?

- Allons… Vient !

- Quoi ?

- Laissons-là. Elle se sent déjà mieux. Notre place n'est plus ici !

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Sisyphe s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il disait vrai puis ils firent demi-tour, repartant aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus.

Montagnes du Piémont. Italie

Tenma n'avait rien vu venir : ni la nuée d'oiseaux qui semblait sortie du bosquet, ni la pluie qui tombait drue sur lui. Courant aussi vite qu'il put, il tenta de se réfugier dans une grotte qu'il venait de repérer du coin de l'œil une fraction de secondes plus tôt mais sitôt à l'intérieur, les oiseaux s'y engouffrèrent, piaillant comme des chauves-souris, griffant ses bras et pinçant du bec. La moindre parcelle de chair semblait provoquer leur convoitise. Tenma hurla :

- Ca suffit ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous-en !

Mais les sinistres messagers n'arrêtèrent pas. Voyant qu'il était inutile de résister, il parvînt à se dégager et reprit sa course effrénée à travers la forêt. La nuée sombre le talonnât de plus belle, rendue plus tenace par la témérité dont faisait maintenant preuve ce garçon. Saisissant la seule chance qui s'offrait à lui, Tenma fonça vers le roulement de tonnerre qui résonnait en contrebas. Il était déjà venu par ici avec les enfants du village. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait.

- _Encore un effort !_

D'un bond, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la cascade. Echappant à la violence du fluide qui se fracassait contre la roche dix mètres plus bas, il se rattrapa en s'agrippant à une branche qui avait poussée de côté. Obnubilés par leur proie, les corbeaux foncèrent droit sur le mur d'eau. La masse grondante les engloutie aussitôt, faisant taire à jamais leurs sinistres cris. Loin d'être tiré d'affaire, le jeune garçon se hissa comme il put le long du talus, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au vide béant qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

- Bon sang ! Mais d'où venaient-ils ?

A force de courage, il parvînt à revenir au sec et s'étendit sur l'herbe trempée le souffle court, encore secoué par ce qui venait de lui arriver. La pluie tombait toujours mais il n'en avait cure, cerné de toute part par une sensation de froid intense. Les gouttes étaient glacées, aussi coupantes que des rasoirs. Quelque chose avait changé.

_- Je ferai bien de ne pas traîner !_

A grand peine, grimaçant à cause des coupures sur sa peau, il se releva et entreprit de rentrer.

Grèce

Sasha avançait lentement en direction du palais, soucieuse de ne croiser personne, tant elle se sentait changée. Etait-ce son altercation avec le chevalier de la Vierge qui avait provoqué le déclic ? Que faire? Où aller ? Et surtout comment trouver des réponses à ses questions ? Qui pourrait savoir si ce n'est elle-même ? Un mal de tête languissant se présenta, lui rappelant qu'elle restait humaine avant tout.

- Princesse ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Clio était postée devant l'entrée, attendant les ordres.

- Je vais bien, merci… Mais j'aimerais être un peu seule.

- Bien sûr…

La suivante préféra ne pas insister. Quelque chose lui parut changé chez sa maîtresse et ce détail l'intrigua. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué l'imposant sceptre d'or qu'elle tenait mais préféra ne pas creuser. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

Enfin seule, Sasha s'avança au centre de la pièce et déposa l'objet trop lourd pour elle sur le lit, soigneusement préparé.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête…

_-Mais si vous l'êtes !_

S'illuminant de nouveau, le sceptre lui portât en pensées les paroles de Nikê.

- Tu es encore là ?

_- Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être défaitiste ! Je peux néanmoins comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Il va falloir vous y faire : vous êtes Athéna. L'esprit de la déesse vous habite depuis la naissance mais ses pouvoirs étaient en sommeil. Le chevalier de la Vierge est du même signe que vous, ce qui explique le fait qu'il fut le déclencheur… Mais vous renoncez déjà !_

- C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas renoncé ! Mais ce chevalier prétendait tout connaître de moi alors qu'il ignore les sentiments qui m'agitent ! J'ai laissé mon frère et mes amis derrière moi ! Croit-il que ce soit un faible sacrifice ?

Un court silence plomba l'atmosphère. La voix de Nikê se fit plus ferme.

- _Vous devez prendre votre place et assumer cette charge ! C'est l'existence de la planète toute entière qui est entre vos mains… _

- L'existence de la planète ?... Mais…

- _Vous ne serez pas seule_ _dans cette épreuve. Quelqu'un vous secondera... Les chevaliers seront là pour vous aider !_

La voix se tue tout à fait, annonçant le silence.

Vérone

Alone était rentré, glacé par le temps qui s'était brusquement refroidit et par l'absence inquiétante de son ami. Bien qu'ils se parlassent moins, il refusait de penser que quelque chose de grave aurait pu lui arriver. Pourtant, une part de lui semblait crier le contraire. Dans ces instants, un frisson courrait le long de son échine et l'envie de tout repeindre en noir s'emparait de lui. Mais passer à nouveau le seuil de cette porte si familière et ses angoisses se dissipaient.

- Tu es rentré !

La petite qui se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'il rentra portait des couettes et une robe rosie par le temps.

- Alina ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui ! Nous avons fait une partie d'échecs avec Mathias et Paolo !

- Une partie d'échecs ? Voilà qui est intéressant… La stratégie est une notion essentielle si l'on veut survivre !

La petite eut un mouvement de recul.

- Survivre ?

Alone se reprit. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre, comme si quelque chose avait pris le dessus sur sa personnalité. Régulièrement prit de migraines, il délaissait ses pinceaux. Deux jours avant, il lui avait semblé percevoir une lumière intense au creux de son sommeil, comme si un majestueux soleil était venu disperser les ténèbres. Conscient de la présence persistante de la petite à ses côtés, il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Heu... Excuse-moi petite fleur. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Pourquoi t'avais l'air tout changé ? Pourquoi tu parlais de survie ? Quelqu'un va mourir ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, voyons !

Rassurée, elle lui offrit ce sourire qu'il avait tant de fois espéré revoir sur le visage de Tenma.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- On a fait un pari nous autres ! On a parié que Tenma deviendrait chevalier avant la fin de l'année !

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire dire ça ?

- On l'a vu partir seul vers la montagne… Tu crois qu'il reviendra ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils… Devait-il lui avouer son inquiétude ou feindre ? Une voix inconnue résonna en lui, sournoise et glacée.

_- Pourquoi la faire souffrir ? L'ignorance vaut mieux que la tristesse… Les êtres faibles n'ont besoin que d'être guidés par ceux qui possèdent le pouvoir de création !_

Sans savoir pourquoi, Alone se laissa guider.

- Et bien… Tu connais Tenma. Il a toujours aimé partir à l'aventure. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Par contre si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais pour mon estomac !

Un gargouillement significatif fit rougir la petite qui avait effectivement très faim. Hochant la tête en guise d'approbation, elle rejoignit ses camarades qui se préparaient pour dîner.

A quelques kilomètres de là

Alors que ses jambes engourdies le trainaient péniblement vers l'avant, Tenma faillit renoncer plusieurs fois. Le retour vers l'orphelinat lui parut une éternité. Plus il approchait du village, moins il avait finalement envie d'y retourner. Pourquoi ces sentiments contradictoires ? Que souhaitait-t-il vraiment ?

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, les portes de Vérone se dressèrent devant lui. Un soupir de soulagement et la tension accumulée fondit comme neige au soleil. Passant le gué, il se motiva pour parcourir les dernières rues pavées qui le séparaient encore de la petite maison.

_- Encore un effort ! J'y suis presque !_

Des bruits de sabots, quelques passants qui causent ici et là puis tout à coup : le silence. La pluie glacée s'estompa, laissant place à une éclaircie. Tenma chancela, faible et couvert de sang.

- A l'aide ! A l'aide, venez vite !

Un attroupement de badauds se forma spontanément à la vue du jeune homme pâle comme la mort. Dans sa faiblesse, Tenma distingua des visages. Mais il avait beau chercher celui d'Alone, il ne le vit pas. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut pour ce soleil… Ce magnifique soleil qui venait de mettre fin à la pluie.

…

-Alors ? Il respire ?

Penché sur le corps inanimé de Tenma, un petit bonhomme d'une dizaine d'années attendait anxieusement la réponse d'Alone, assit sur un tabouret près de lui. Autour d'eux, les enfants s'étaient réunis. Tous tremblaient à l'idée que leur ami puisse ne pas survivre à ses blessures. Quand le forgeron était venu frapper à la porte dans un vent de panique quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient d'abord cru à un danger. Le pays connaissait des périodes de famines et les cambriolages. Il n'était pas rare que des brigands se risquent à pénétrer les villes de la contrée. Au lieu de ça, c'est le corps de Tenma qu'on leur rapporta, couvert de blessures qui semblaient avoir été faites au couteau.

- Tenma ! Tu nous entends ?

- Paolo ! Parle moins fort ! Nous devons garder notre calme, je suis certain que Tenma va guérir. Il est fort…

Le petit s'écarta les yeux humides, inquiet malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Alone tendit la main pour toucher le front encore chaud de son ami. Fermant les yeux, il lui semblât percevoir un infime battement… Tout irait pour le mieux. Du moins pour l'instant…

- Ne craignez rien. Tenma est seulement épuisé.

- Tu nous promets qu'il guérira ?

- Oui, je vous le promets. En attendant, laissons le dormir. Le médecin repassera demain pour soigner ses blessures.

Lui faisant confiance, les enfants sortirent en silence de la petite chambre et Alone demeura seul avec Tenma. D'abord hésitant, le blond fit demi-tour et s'approcha lentement du lit, comme pour mesurer l'ampleur de la situation. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, trahissant sa nervosité. D'azur, ses yeux prirent la couleur des ténèbres.

_- Et bien … On peut dire que tu l'as encore échappé belle cette fois ! Quand arrêteras-tu de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi ?_

Tout en murmurant ces paroles étranges, il s'amusa à caresser de la main la joue pâle de son ami.

_- Tu es un vilain garçon Tenma ! Pourquoi vouloir fuir alors que nous sommes tous si bien ici ! Ensemble, nous sommes appelés à faire de grandes choses et je ne compte pas te laisser t'échapper !_

Tenma ouvrit l'œil juste à temps, extirpé de son sommeil par une sensation de brûlure intense à la gorge.

- Alone ? Mais ?

- Tiens ! Je croyais que tu mettrais plus de temps à te remettre !

Alone retira sa main du cou déjà meurtrit par la tentative de strangulation avortée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu voulais m'étrangler ou quoi ?

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Que vas-tu imaginer ?

Tenma se releva en se frottant le cou, sceptique. Il regarda son ami d'un air sombre et saisit la carafe remplit d'eau qui trainait sur le chevet. Il se servit un verre qu'il engloutit aussitôt, suivi d'un autre tout aussi rapidement consommé. Sa tête tournait toujours mais il comprit :

- Que t'a-t-on fait Alone ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça ! Dit moi ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence !

- Je t'assure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! On t'a ramené à la maison couvert de sang. J'ai épongé les plaies comme je pouvais mais le médecin passera demain matin.

- Je ne parle pas de ça mais de toi !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce qui s'est passé…Si tu veux mon avis tu as fait une mauvaise chute dans la montagne et le choc a provoqué un léger traumatisme crânien. Tu devrais te recoucher…

Tenma secoua la tête. Etait-t-il possible qu'il se trompe ? Son ami disait-il la vérité ? Il se releva et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte quand le blond s'interposa.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? J'ai dit que tu ferais mieux de te reposer… Mes conseils t'indiffèrent maintenant ?

- Mais que dis-tu ? Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?

- Décidément j'ai raison : tu devrais retourner au chaud sous la couverture !

- Mais je n'ai plus sommeil ! Et je me sens très bien ! Toi par contre…

- …

- Aurais-tu l'intention de m'empêcher de partir ?

Alone ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question. Fermant les yeux, il finit par s'écarter.

- Si je comprends bien tu es décidé …

- J'ai bien peur que oui…

- Comme c'est dommage… Moi qui pensais pouvoir entretenir l'illusion encore un moment. Tu vas la rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis quand lis-tu dans les pensées ?

- Depuis peu, je l'avoue… Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu fais erreur mon ami.

Tenma le saisit aux épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Où est Alone ?

- Attention voyons… Tu vas effrayer les enfants ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils découvrent la supercherie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête ! Je refuse de croire que c'est toi ! Sort de ce corps !

- Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien d'invoquer l'amour ou l'amitié ! Tu ne le feras pas revenir !

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de mon ami ?

Tenma resserra son étreinte mais le blond ne cilla pas.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est trop tard. Alone s'éteint petit à petit à l'intérieur de moi… Bientôt il ne restera plus rien. Si tu souhaites passer dans le camp ennemi alors je préfère te prévenir que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Moi ce que je constate c'est que depuis le départ de Sasha, on se fuit mutuellement ! Tu m'évites ! On ne se parle plus !

- Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Chacun doit suivre sa route et elle l'a fait. Désormais je ne peux plus rien pour la sauver ! Quant à moi… Je ne suis plus le garçon doux et fragile que tu as connu.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Sasha est partie en Grèce pour devenir notre ennemi. Si tu persistes à refuser de me croire et bien vas-y ! Pars ! Je ne te retiendrai pas !

- Mais qu'entends-tu par « je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu » ?

- Tu le sauras si tu pars… Et ce sera bien assez tôt !

Secoué par ce flot de paroles dont il ne comprenait pas clairement la signification, Tenma se laissa choir sur le plancher. D'une voix éteinte, il insista.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, une voix de femme résonna dans la pièce.

- Je doute qu'il ait l'intention de le faire !

Tenma sursauta.

- Qui est là ?

S'approchant de lui, toute habillée de noir et souriant sadiquement, une femme svelte aux cheveux de jais s'avança comme par magie. Dans sa main, elle tenait une lance d'airain.

SANCTUAIRE, SIX ANS PLUS TARD…

Sous le regard attentif de Sage, Sasha grandissait de jour en jour. Dans l'ombre, Sisyphe souffrait. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'à cause de lui, cette jeune femme allait droit à la mort… Que des milliers d'innocents courraient à leur perte. Et puis autre chose l'agitait.

- Sisyphe !

- Oui ?

- A quoi songeais-tu ?

- A rien… Rien d'important !

Shion eut du mal à le croire mais n'insista pas. S'avançant sur le parvis du temple du Sagittaire, il grimpa sur la corniche qui surplombait le vide et s'assit à même la pierre. Il engagea son compère à le rejoindre d'un sourire discret et ils profitèrent de cette accalmie pour souffler. Chacun s'entraînait rudement et ce, depuis plusieurs mois. Athéna passait ses journées au palais et l'annonce avait été faite qu'un tournoi aurait lieu dans trois mois pour déterminer quels seraient les futurs possesseurs des armures restées sans propriétaires depuis la précédente guerre sainte. A cette occasion, les chevaliers d'or, bien que déjà en poste et réputés pour leurs dons, mettaient un point d'honneur à se surpasser et éprouvaient leurs cosmos par des combats réguliers. Sisyphe et Shion ne faisaient pas exception.

- Elle apprend vite…

- Athéna ?

- Qui d'autre ? Son cosmos croit de jour en jour, même si elle a encore du mal à oublier.

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. De lourdes épreuves l'attendent et elle reste une jeune fille…

- Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis sa venue. Le temps passe si vite !

- Bien que l'esprit de la déesse ait prit place en elle, par moment elle redevient Sasha. Je me demande quel âge elle a …

Sisyphe ferma les yeux et resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

- Elle aura vingt ans dans quelques semaines.

Intrigué, Dokhô se tourna vers lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Elle me l'a dit…

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance se garda bien de quémander plus de détails. Il savait qu'inconsciemment, quelque chose de plus rapprochait son compère de la jeune fille.

- J'avais perdu la notion du temps !

- Elle fait preuve de courage… D'ailleurs il va nous en falloir à tous si nous voulons vaincre !

- Tu sembles bien amer ! Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, le chevalier du Sagittaire se contentait de changer de sujet ou de garder le silence, mais cette fois…

- De toute façon j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était mon devoir…

Dokhô comprit tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion : sa mission en Italie.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'en veux de l'avoir ramenée ?

C'était l'évidence. Si : il s'en voulait.

**Non loin de là …**

Sasha s'interrogeait. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le soleil s'était voilé. Elle venait de réaliser cette évidence, postée en haut de la montagne sacrée, là où Sage avait pris soin de lui montrer l'observatoire. Baptisé _Mont des étoiles_, ce pic naturel dominait de sa suprême hauteur le Sanctuaire, noyé dans la brume ou au contraire, par l'intensité des rayons solaires lorsque le temps était clair. Ce lieu lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle s'y sentait apaisée, en paix avec elle-même et le monde. Le site idéal pour sonder l'infini et interroger l'Univers.

_- Le soleil n'était pas censé faiblir aujourd'hui… Quelque chose ne va pas !_

Ce phénomène ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais ne lui avait pas échappé. Le visage de Tenma traversa ses pensées.

_- Je m'inquiète surement pour rien… _

Bien que son angoisse persistât, elle refusa de se laisser happer par la nostalgie du passé et secoua la tête avant de s'avancer fièrement. Son regard embrassa la terre baignée de soleil. En bas, au loin, elle pouvait distinguer par petites touches les silhouettes des chevaliers qui s'entraînaient dans les arènes. Un peu plus loin, suivant la côte, l'océan scintillait de mille feux.

Elle avait fini par accepter les conseils d'Asmita, soucieuse de respecter son devoir et d'améliorer son caractère insoumis. Une déesse doit aussi savoir écouter les avis de ses chevaliers, avait dit Nikê. Et elle avait raison…

Elle allait régulièrement rendre visite aux chevaliers d'or. Avec Manigoldo du Cancer et Kardia, elle était toujours certaine de s'amuser. Ces deux-là avaient un humour décapant. Sage veillait au grain, soucieux de préserver la solennité des rapports entre la déesse et ses chevaliers, bien qu'il ait quelques difficultés à suivre tous les faits et gestes de ses ouailles. Avec Dégel, Sasha avait affaire à un professeur avisé. Bien qu'étant une déesse, elle devait encore faire ses preuves. Aldébaran du Taureau et Albafika des Poissons étaient aux petits soins, dispensant chaleur et bons conseils mais elle était surtout très proche de Régulus, Dokhô et Sisyphe.

Sisyphe…

Depuis qu'il l'avait conduite au Sanctuaire, la jeune femme sentait qu'il la fuyait. Il était attentif à ses besoins et protecteur mais toujours de loin. Une telle noblesse était présente dans ce regard vert… Une telle soif de sacrifice. Une insondable mélancolie aussi. Elle s'accrochait à sa présence, à ses gestes mais il lui échappait si souvent. Dokhô était une sorte de frère, affectueux et vigilant alors que Régulus était jeune et fougueux : un de ses plus fervents défenseurs. Sa bonne humeur était chronique, ce qui ajoutait un rayon à son soleil, ajouté au fait qu'il était l'élève de Sisyphe. Encore lui… Toujours lui ! Sasha s'endormait parfois en pensant au neuvième gardien même si quelque chose en elle, lui ordonnait d'être vigilante.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, un souffle glacé pénétra son âme.

-Qui est là ?

Elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule mais ne vit personne. Il fallait prévenir le Pope ! Que signifiaient ces étranges sensations ? Etait-ce simplement des pressentiments ou quelque chose de plus fort ? Elle s'empressa d'emprunter l'escalier dissimulé dans la roche après avoir traversé le petit temple ionique qui trônait sur Star Hill et dévala les marches, soucieuse d'agir au plus vite. Quelque chose avait changé : il fallait en avoir le cœur net !

Elle pénétra dans le palais par une porte dérobée toute essoufflée, interrompant sans le savoir la tenue d'un conseil restreint. Bien évidement Shion, Dokhô et Sisyphe étaient présents. Lorsqu'ils la virent dans cet état, leur premier réflexe fut de se lever rapidement et de la saluer, inquiets. Le Pope se retourna, interloqué.

- Déesse Athéna ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Gênée d'avoir ainsi interrompu leur conversation, Sasha hésita. Constatant son embarras, Shion l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous semblez bouleversée !

- J'étais à observer le ciel sur la montagne de l'oracle lorsqu'une brusque sensation de froid et un pressentiment étrange m'ont alerté.

Dokhô fronça les sourcils.

- Quel genre de pressentiment ?

- Ce n'était pas quelque chose de précis. Plutôt une sensation d'être observée et puis…

- Continuez !

- J'ai vu le visage de mes amis d'enfance, à Vérone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Quelqu'un nous observe et cherche à me déstabiliser…

Sage se concentra un moment, comme pour sonder l'esprit de la jeune femme et chercher à comprendre la source de son angoisse. Une brusque sensation de froid s'empara de lui également.

- Je vois…

- Alors ? Me croyez-vous ?

- Il semble que vous ayez raison en effet…

Puis se tournant vers les chevaliers d'or :

- Je dois parler seul à seul avec la princesse. Veuillez-vous retirer je vous prie !

Obéissants, ils quittèrent la pièce sans dire un mot. Seul Sisyphe se retourna. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

- Oui Sisyphe ? As-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Pardonnez mon impudence mais… J'aimerai rester !

Un silence accueillit sa requête. Sasha écarquilla les yeux. Brusquement, toute inquiétude avait quitté son cœur. Le chevalier du Sagittaire venait de manifester pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'attention qu'il avait pour elle.

- Si je vous demande cela c'est pour poursuivre la mission que vous m'avez confié il y a six ans…

La réponse sembla satisfaire le chef du Sanctuaire qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise d'acceptation.

- Tu peux rester.

Il invita le chevalier et la princesse à prendre place autour de sa table de travail où étaient éparpillés ici et là, divers rapports et feuillets.

- J'ai senti la même chose que vous : il s'est probablement passé quelque chose à Vérone.

Sasha frissonna de plus belle alors que Sisyphe cherchait à comprendre d'où la menace pouvait venir. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle exprima son ressentit :

- C'était comme un vide béant qui se serait ouvert à l'improviste … Tout sentiment d'amour et de joie m'avait quitté…

- Vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller… Jouer le jeu du mal ne nous mènera à rien !

- Le jeu du mal ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il est peut-être temps de revenir plus en détails sur les objectifs de notre mission… J'avoue que je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que le seigneur des ténèbres se serait réincarné si tôt… Nous aurions pu bénéficier d'un répit de quelques années mais il semblerait que nous ayons été devancés ! Mauvais présage…

Sisyphe prit la parole :

- Si vous le permettez déesse Athéna…

Sasha releva la tête et son regard accrocha celui du chevalier d'or. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui apporta une forme de réconfort. Il semblait souffrir de la peine qu'elle ressentait en cet instant et cette profonde sollicitude la toucha. Avant même qu'il ne poursuive sa phrase, le Pope su ce qu'il allait proposer et lui coupa la parole.

- Non Sisyphe ! Pas question que tu y ailles, c'est trop risqué !

- Mais enfin …

- Notre déesse serait fort peinée s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et de plus…

Sisyphe tourna la tête, frustré.

- … De plus ce serait de la folie de les affronter seul !

La conversation échappait à Sasha. Elle demanda :

- Affronter qui ? De qui parlez-vous ? Est-ce qu'une menace pèse réellement sur Vérone ?

Sisyphe et Sage échangèrent un regard gêné. La nervosité de Sasha, déjà à fleur de peau, s'accrue d'un coup.

- Allez-vous me répondre ! J'exige de savoir !


	5. Chapter 5

- Répondez-moi !

Sasha attendait, suspendue à la décision du Pope. Songeur, celui-ci finit par lui répondre.

- La vérité est que le seigneur des ténèbres semble s'être réincarné tout comme vous en Italie. Nous avions des doutes mais votre sentiment a confirmé nos craintes.

- Vous voulez dire que le village où j'ai grandi est menacé par cet homme ?

- Nous devons hélas le craindre ! J'ai peine à le dire mais vos visions sont bien sombres…

Prise de panique, Sasha se leva brusquement.

- Je refuse de vous croire ! Nous pouvons nous tromper : rien ne dit qu'Hadès est derrière tout ça !

- Princesse Athéna…

- Non ! Peut-être que je me trompe ! Le chevalier de la Vierge m'avait pourtant mise en garde contre cela ! J'essaie de deviner son identité et mon cœur me souffle une vérité que je refuse d'entendre.

Sage jeta un regard de biais au chevalier du Sagittaire qui ne sut quoi répondre. D'instinct, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla tout près.

- Princesse…

Sasha écouta cette voix rassurante et tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Vous devez faire preuve de courage. Nous vivons des heures sombres mais nous sommes là !

- Mais… Sisyphe… Mon village ? Que puis-je faire alors que je suis bloquée ici ?

Sage s'insurgea :

- Ne sous-estimez pas votre force ! Quitter la Grèce pour vous rendre en Italie maintenant serait une folie ! Et de plus… Ce n'est pas votre rôle !

- Pas mon rôle ? Mais…

- Princesse ! Ce que le Pope essaie de dire c'est que vous serez plus utile ici ! Votre force est suffisamment puissante pour nous protéger, même à distance…

Sage approuva d'un discret signe de tête.

- Sisyphe a raison : votre véritable mission commence maintenant ! Vous devez penser à votre personne ! Que deviendrions-nous s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Songez-y…

Sasha respira profondément et fit quelques pas. La voix de Nikê résonnait en elle comme un souffle inaudible mais elle était bien là. Athéna lui avait fait l'honneur de la choisir comme récipiendaire de sa puissance. Elle devait prendre une décision même si l'idée d'être utile tout en demeurant au Sanctuaire lui paraissait totalement contradictoire.

- J'ai bien conscience que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais réellement montré cette force dont vous parlez ! Je sais que ce don est précieux et que je ne dois en aucun cas le gâcher. Pourtant j'aimerai tellement agir ! Rester ici en sachant que peut être mes proches risques leurs vies pendant que nous parlons me met hors de moi !

Sisyphe voulut intervenir :

- Déesse Athéna ! Je…

- Non ! Laissez-moi finir !

- …

- Personne ne peut dire le contraire ! Bien que je sois devenue votre déesse par la volonté de puissances qui nous dépassent, je ne prétends pas être à la hauteur de ce qui nous attend. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'avoir confiance en moi ! Mais pour avoir confiance, il vous faut une preuve et c'est bien naturel. Quel être pourrait croire en son guide sans constater sa puissance de ses propres yeux ! N'est-ce pas ce que certains d'entre vous pensent de moi ?

Le silence se fit. Sisyphe n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour croire en elle, même si certains de ses compagnons restaient sceptiques. La noblesse d'âme de la jeune femme était suffisante pour qu'il la suive partout où elle irait. Et puis Sage et lui avaient décelé son cosmos divin des années plus tôt. Visiblement, la seule personne encore incertaine de ses capacités était Sasha elle-même et elle venait de montrer son anxiété d'une façon bien innocente. Il fallait intervenir.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça ! Les chevaliers d'or ont confiance en vous et moi le premier ! N'oubliez pas la révélation que vous avez eue tout récemment !

Sasha sursauta. Comment savait-il ? Elle se croyait seule le jour où Nikê avait fait son apparition…

- Je…

- Sisyphe dit vrai : il n'est nul besoin de preuve pour nous convaincre de vos capacités ! De plus, ce que vous venez de dire est faux !

- Comment !

- Les hommes n'ont pas besoin de preuve pour croire en Dieu. Et c'est bien là le test auquel ils sont soumis ! Seule la véritable foi est capable de vaincre le mal !

- Est-ce que vous insinuez que le don dont on m'a gratifié est une sorte de magie ?

- Au contraire… Ce don que vous avez reçu du ciel est un don d'amour. Là réside le véritable pouvoir d'Athéna !

Le cœur de Sasha se gonfla tout à coup de lumière, comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre son rôle et ce qu'elle représentait.

- Alors je dois agir. Pour honorer votre foi et la confiance que vous avez en moi ! Puisque je dois rester au Sanctuaire pour continuer de prier et veiller sur l'humanité, je ne vois d'autre choix que d'envoyer des éclaireurs !

- Des éclaireurs en Italie ? Mais nous ignorons ce qui les attend là-bas !

- Je suis désolée mais je dois en avoir le cœur net ! Je dois savoir si Vérone est menacée !

Sage fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix : il faudra envoyer une escouade de cinq chevaliers d'argent en Italie pour vérifier nos soupçons. Si Hadès s'est réincarné là-bas, nous serons immédiatement fixés !

Sasha soupira de soulagement.

- Merci ! Vous parlez d'Hadès… S'agit-il du dieu des enfers mentionné par la mythologie ?

- En effet. Il règne sur l'infra monde et sur les âmes damnées… Il tient également prisonnières en son royaume les âmes de ceux qui ont connu une mort violente ou en court de rédemption. Autant dire que quiconque se rend aux enfers a très peu de chances de s'en sortir. Mais nous ne pouvons reporter les épreuves pour l'obtention des armures… La mission de reconnaissance devra donc rester secrète. Nous serons les seuls au courant !

- Je comprends…

**Quelque part en Italie**

Courant à perdre haleine dans une vaste vallée, un jeune homme brun soupire, courbé sous le poids du sac à dos qu'il a pris soin d'emporter avec lui pour son long voyage qui, il l'espère, le mènera à destination. La gorge sèche à cause de la chaleur ambiante et d'heures de marche intensives, Tenma s'autorise une courte pause. Oui, il doit souffler avant de reprendre la direction de la Grèce, ce lieu inconnu qu'a mentionné la femme en noire deux jours plus tôt.

Alone n'était plus. A sa place, il a découvert avec effroi un être dur et insensible. Ses pensées le ramènent en arrière…

_- Il a voulu me tuer… _

Il se rappela parfaitement la scène…

_Flashback_

- Non… C'est impossible ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas jeune Tenma ?

- C'est à cause de vous… Oui ! C'est ce que mon cœur me dit ! C'est à cause de vous qu'Alone a changé !

La femme vêtue de noir s'avança vers lui d'un air supérieur, le toisant du haut de ses talons de cuir, toute entière dressée avec sa lance en main, prête à le tailler en pièces.

- Et bien ! Quelle fougue ! Un jeune homme aussi intrépide ne devrait-il pas rejoindre les armées d'Athéna ? D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas encore fait ? A moins que tu ne préfèrs te joindre à nous ? Bien que cette idée m'écœure profondément !

- Quoi ? Mais… De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui est Athéna ? Et pourquoi voudrais-je me joindre à des gens qui cherchent à me tuer ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores ? Mais où suis-je tombée, vraiment ? Seigneur Hadès… Je crois que vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de ce garçon. Il ignore tout de la réalité de la situation !

Alone demeurait à distance, le regard impassiblement posé sur Tenma qui semblait l'interroger d'un air paniqué.

_De quoi parlait-elle ? Qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là avec mon ami d'enfance ? Ils semblent se connaître !_

Autant de questions qui dansaient inconsciemment à vitesse grand V dans son esprit. Alone pouvait le sentir, il savait…

- Ca suffit Pandore ! Le moment est venu pour nous de partir !

La jeune femme parue contrariée et laissa sa proie à regret.

- Si tel est votre souhait…

Alors qu'Alone franchissait sans un regard en arrière le seuil de la chambre, celle qu'il venait d'appeler Pandore jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Tenma, soupçonneuse. Avant de s'en aller elle lança :

- Tu n'es pas à la hauteur mais la colère gronde en toi. Pauvre petite âme… Il semble que la vie t'ait joué un bien mauvais tour. Et bien sache qu'elle n'est qu'une mascarade où s'agitent des marionnettes dans ton genre. Ne t'avise pas de nous suivre en Grèce ou tu le regretteras !

_Fin du flashback_

_- La Grèce… Athéna…_

Dans quelle direction aller ? Combien de jours à pieds ? Pour quel destin ? Quel rapport avec Alone ?... Des questions, encore et toujours des questions. Que faire ? En partant il avait eu un moment d'hésitation, adressant un sourire qui se voulait confiant à ses camarades d'infortune de l'orphelinat. Les plus jeunes l'avaient accusé de les abandonner. Les aînés étaient partis un par un, progressivement : d'abord Sasha puis Alone et enfin lui : leur grand frère le plus espiègle, le plus juste. Celui qui leur donnait de l'espoir et leur faisait envisager l'avenir autrement.

Tenma leur parla longtemps, essayant de taire le fait qu'Alone ait voulu l'assassiner alors qu'il était inconscient et tenta de se convaincre qu'il les reverrait. Qu'un jour il reviendrait au pays avec la sensation étrange d'avoir accompli quelque chose de neuf. D'avoir bâti un monde nouveau. Ils s'étaient serrés très fort, les sanglots douloureux des orphelins se mêlant à sa propre pein, puis il s'éloigna, résigné.

_Je reviendrai ! _

Temple d'Athéna

- Vous avez souhaité me parler princesse ?

- En effet…

- ...

Sasha tournait en rond. Voilà cinq jours que Sage avait envoyé les émissaires en Italie et toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

- Je ne cesse de ressasser les paroles prononcées par le grand Pope lors de notre dernière rencontre et je voudrais avoir l'avis du plus noble de mes chevaliers.

Sisyphe se redressa lentement.

- Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe.

- Je voudrais savoir… Lorsque tu es venu me chercher en Italie, tu as senti n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que le jeune homme blond qui fit irruption à nos côtés cette nuit-là était quelqu'un de spécial ?

- Je dois admettre que oui. Mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de…

Sasha détourna le regard, comme pour noyer une peine qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir avec difficulté.

- Si seulement je pouvais ôter ce sentiment de ma poitrine, peut-être serais-je plus sereine et pourrais-je répondre « non » mais…

- Mais votre cosmos vous souffle la vérité… Ne cherchez pas à contrôler vos visions, elles n'en seront que plus fortes !

Sasha leva les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Il en est toujours ainsi lorsque l'énergie tente de nous ouvrir les yeux. Mais les êtres sont bien souvent aveuglés par les sentiments qui les habitent. Je comprends votre souffrance mais rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Dans le cas contraire, alors nous…

- Mon frère… Non ! C'est impossible !

- …

- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Non !

Sasha sentit un profond mal être et s'appuya à l'accoudoir du trône de marbre. Sisyphe se précipita.

- Athéna !

Il la rattrapa sans mal alors qu'elle chancelait, oubliant la distance qui devait le séparer d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Quelque chose ne va pas !

Il l'entraîna sur le balcon qui dominait la vallée. La jeune femme inspira profondément et la sensation disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Néanmoins, elle ne lâcha pas le bras du chevalier. Sisyphe ne semblât pas s'en apercevoir, trop préoccupé par l'air pâle de sa protégée.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui…

- Une vision ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Je les ai vus !

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Des hommes vêtus de noir qui approchaient du village où j'ai grandi ! Je les ai vus comme je te vois. Et mon frère était avec eux !

Sisyphe ferma les yeux pour faire le point.

- Où est le Pope ?

- Je l'ignore !

- …

Elle commença à respirer plus sereinement et soupira.

- Des nouvelles des émissaires ?

- Hélas non Altesse. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se manifestent dans les jours à venir.

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Espérons-le Sisyphe, espérons-le…

Le chevalier du Sagittaire se sentit tout à coup moins sûr de lui. Pourquoi mentir ? Elle pouvait deviner le fond de ses pensées aussi facilement qu'Asmita. Il se sentit impuissant et souhaitait l'aider. Etrange… Pourquoi Sage s'absentait-t-il à un moment aussi critique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Aucune décision ne pouvait être prise en son absence. Aucune, sauf ordre express de la d'Athéna. Mais Sasha était-t-elle prête à prendre cette décision ? Sisyphe conclut en son for intérieur que le mieux était de veiller sur elle du mieux qu'il le pourrait en attendant le retour de Sage, qu'aucune décision majeure ne serait de toute façon prise avant le retour des émissaires. Peut-être pourrait-il exceptionnellement sortir de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Dans tous les cas, il était impossible d'annuler les jeux en cours.

- Permettez-moi de vous suggérer une solution.

- Une solution ?

- Tout à fait. En l'absence du Pope aucune décision majeure ne doit être prise et bien que mon désir de me rendre sur place afin de vous rassurer soit très fort, je dois admettre que la priorité doit aller à la sélection des nouvelles recrues.

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en cas d'attaques, en dehors des chevaliers d'or dont les effectifs sont au complet, nous devons être capables de former les nouvelles recrues dans des délais très courts et pouvoir compter sur les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ayant récemment obtenus d'armure. Il faut aussi être vigilant car bien que ces chevaliers aient réussi les épreuves il y a un ou deux ans de ça, ils manquent encore d'expérience car ils n'ont jamais réellement combattu d'ennemi sur le terrain ! Ils sont donc prêts mais encore trop fragile. Leur aide ne sera pas superflue, surtout si le mal s'en prend au Sanctuaire plus vite que prévu.

- J'en ai conscience en effet…

- Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire une entorse la règle et me rendre sur place pour vérifier qu'il n'est rien arrivé à vos amis !

Une fois de plus, il souhaitait se sacrifier pour la satisfaire, remettre en cause la loi établit pour lui manifester son attachement qu'elle devina profond. Une légère rougeur tinta ses joues, qu'elle dissimula en lui tournant le dos l'air de rien.

- Je suis touchée par ta sollicitude chevalier.

- …

- Mais je ne peux pas me séparer te toi maintenant, ni te permettre de risquer inutilement ta vie alors que mes visions sont peut-être trompeuses. Sage et Asmita m'en voudraient grandement si par mes caprices, je modifiais leurs plans et faisait tout s'effondrer. Je suis sans doute trop impatiente. Je vais me retirer…

- Très bien…

- Quand doivent avoir lieu les prochains combats ?

- Demain matin, à l'aube. L'enjeu est double : l'armure de l'Ours et celle de l'Hydre.

- Dans ce cas nous nous verrons demain.

Avant de prendre congé, elle le remercia de nouveau en lui adressant un sourire fatigué.

Quelque part, aux frontières de l'Italie

Une petite troupe s'avance au milieu d'une vaste forêt. Ils sont cinq, vêtus d'armures d'argent. Ils ont quittés le Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs jours et jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont réussi à voir que des paysages défilant à une allure d'enfer, leur cosmo-énergies permettant des déplacements accélérés. Cependant, aucune trace d'un éventuel ennemi, aucun village menacé, aucun signe de bataille ou appel à l'aide. Rien.

L'un d'eux fait signe à ses compagnons qui finissent par stopper leur course.

- Faisons une pause ! De toute façon je doute qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter, la princesse se fait du souci pour rien !

Le chevalier du Cerbère s'essuie le front d'un revers de la main.

- Tu crois ? Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas de se tromper. Elle n'est pas notre déesse pour rien !

- Mouai… M'est avis qu'on devrait aller plus au Sud. S'il y a un ennemi par ici, nous ne tarderons pas à le croiser. Il faut trouver la vallée où se situe le village dont le général a parlé !

- Bien dit ! Ils doivent probablement attendre de nos nouvelles au Sanctuaire ! On ferait bien de se presser !

Et les cinq chevaliers reprennent leur route.

Grand Colisée, deux jours plus tard

L'air est chargé d'électricité. Sasha aurait préféré rester sur la terrasse du palais mais ses obligations officielles exigent qu'elle assiste aux combats du Colisée. La veille, une jeune femme a remporté l'armure du Serpentaire. Aujourd'hui, deux armures sont en jeu et pour rien au monde elle ne pourrait se dérober. Deux chevaliers d'or l'attendent à la porte, inquiets.

- Pourquoi nous fait-elle attendre ?

- Je l'ignore mais il va falloir se presser. Sage est déjà au Colisée et la grande horloge indique huit heures…

Manigoldo soupir d'un air mécontent.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais la chercher !

Rasgado l'en empêche d'un revers du bras.

- Inutile !

- ?

- La voilà…

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le chevalier du Cancer lance goguenard :

- Et voici la plus belle ! On peut dire que vous nous aurez fait attendre princesse !

Sasha pose son regard sur lui et lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Le jeune italien rougit.

- Questa osservazione non mi stupisce di te cavaliere! Non ha temuto. Sono pronta! Andiamo lì!

Ils la suivirent sans mot dire, impressionnés par son air calme et détaché. Le fait qu'elle soit soucieuse n'était un secret pour personne et pourtant. Elle semblait très bien gérer ses émotions, sans doute grâce aux enseignements d'Asmita. Se tenant à la droite de la jeune femme, Rasgado s'autorisa une question.

- Avec ce soleil j'ai bien peur que les candidats aient du fil à retordre ! Si je peux me permettre, je vous suggère de prendre garde à vous princesse…

- Merci de ta sollicitude mon ami… Mais je tiens à être présente toute la journée. Mes chevaliers ne seront pas seuls à souffrir, je souhaite les accompagner par ma présence du mieux que je le pourrai. Ils auront besoin d'encouragements !

- Certes…

Le Colisée est gigantesque, orné de gradins abîmés par le temps et de statues dont certaines ont perdues une tête ou un bras, signe extérieur de l'âge avancé du Sanctuaire… Les pierres témoignent d'années de combats et de souffrances. Les plus grands sont passés en ces lieux et les quatre candidats, debout au centre de l'édifice commencent à ressentir le poids faramineux de leur épreuve.

Sasha s'avance et le brouhaha de la foule s'apaise. Les chevaliers d'or sont également présents dans les tribunes mais à l'étage réservé, un cran en dessous de l'estrade où trônent le Pope et Athéna.

- Nous vous attendions déesse Athéna…

- Je sais Sage…

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

- Je m'inquiète de l'absence des émissaires. Ils auraient déjà dû rentrer…

- Si tôt ? Vous oubliez que le chemin est long malgré leurs cosmos et que nous ignorons si le mal que vous avez perçu est toujours dans la région !

- …

- Essayez de vous ancrer dans le moment présent. Vous verrez que nous trouverons la clef !

- Bien… Commençons !

Sage fit un signe de tête aux gardes, debout à l'autre extrémité de l'arène et les trompettes retentirent, signal de l'ouverture de la compétition. Alors que les premiers coups fusaient, Sasha ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau un terrible pressentiment.

Dans la nuit…

- Non !

- Karl ! Derrière toi !

Le chevalier Sirius du Grand chien avait prévenu son compagnon d'arme trop tard. Leur adversaire avait filé sur lui et venait de lui infliger un coup mortel. Karl du Cerbère s'effondra. Le tueur ricana d'un air satisfait, retirant sadiquement son poing droit du corps ensanglanté du malheureux qui s'écroula à terre brusquement.

- Non !

Un bruit de pas, une armure noire sur un corps plus sombre encore. Un surplis du mal s'avance jusqu'au chevalier d'argent qui recule sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Mais enfin que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas censé reculer face à l'ennemi !

- Alors chevalier d'Athéna… On commence à trembler devant la puissance du nécromancien ?

- Je… Qu'as-tu fait à ce village ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire… « Qu'est-ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire de ce village ? »

Le chevalier se retourne et désigne du menton la masse informe de gravas qui commence à fumer au loin.

- …

- Et bien je crois que la réponse est assez claire n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas !

- Et qui va nous arrêter mes compagnons et moi ? Toi et ton ami qui est dans un bien piètre état peut être ?

Le chevalier du Grand chien jette un coup d'œil rapide en arrière et constate la terrible évidence : Karl du Cerbère vient d'être tué, Walter du Cocher, Tristan du Paon et Kaleb d'Orion gisaient à terre, gravement blessés. Il ne fallait pas compter sur eux, bien qu'il devinât leur volonté intacte. Il fallait à tout prix les protéger !

- Quitte à mourir, je ferai mon devoir envers la déesse de la justice et t'empêcherai de détruire ce village et ses habitants !

- Pauvre fou !

- Par la morsure de fer ! Yaaaaaaaaaaah !

Grand Colisée, Grèce

- Aah !

- Athéna ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Il s'est passé quelque chose ! J'en suis certaine !


End file.
